DOUBT & TRUST
by Zashache
Summary: *MelloxFem!Matt* semuanya sealur dengan cerita DN, hanya saja Mail Jeevas sekarang adalah Meadow Mail Zapiksa... complete, dengan puisi disetiap chapternya. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: first impression

Wkwkwkwkw…

Wkwkwkwkw…..

_DOUBT & TRUST_

(penggemar D-gray-man pasti tauk ini judul asalnya darimana…hihihihihi XDDDDD)

Summaries: seandainya matt itu cewek beneran…. Dan semuanya berlangsung sesuai dengan storylinenya, hmmm… gimana ya? Request special from Kuu-chan, Mayaa, Mayuu dan temen-temen sependeritaan! :D

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

Scene: ketika mihael pertama kali datang ke wammy's house…umurnya sekitar 13 tahun

_Note: 'mikir…', _"Ngomong"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- First impression -

mihael melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung besar yang berbentuk seperti istana tua. setelah dia melangkah masuk kedalam, pintu gerbang dengan otomatis menutup.

Mihael memalingkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dimana dia melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlari-larian kesana kemari. Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang.

'_tempat yang membosankan, entah berapa lama aku bisa bertahan disini…..'_

tiba-tiba ada seorang kakek tua yang berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung. Ketika melihat sosok mihael, dia langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"kau pasti Mihael Keehl…." Gungamnya. Dengan senyuman lembut yang terasa menenangkan.

"yah…." Mihael membalas omongannya dengan sikap acuh, bahkan dia tak melihat wajah orang yang sedang berbicara padanya itu.

"aku roger ruvie….penangung Jawab disini. Ayo, akan kutunjukan kamar asramamu…" ajak roger, diapun memandu mihael untuk masuk kedalam gedung asrama.

Mihael hanya menurut saja, diapun berjalan masuk dipandu oleh roger. Dia tak sadar kalau ada beberapa anak yang melihatnya masuk kedalam.

"hey. Itu anak baru ya?" bisik anak perempuan yang berambut coklat diikat kebelakang.

"kurasa…" kata anak perempuan yang berambut mousy-green.

"katanya dia jenius…"

"benarkah?"

"tapi tentu saja dia tak sejenius kau, Meadow…..eh…matt!!"

"….jangan begitu, Linda….siapa tahu dia bisa mengalahkanku"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

WOoOoOoOoO….

Sayah gak tau harus ngomong apaan XD


	2. Chapter 2: first sight

Hahahaha

Hahahaha!

_DOUBT & TRUST 2_

Just enjoy the fict, Jangan bunuh sayah yah karena ngebuat matt jadi cewek…hahaha….kalo ditampol sih masih gak papa… (yah sama aja sih!! XO )

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

Note: matt punya warna mata yang berbeda… warna mata sebelah kanannya adalah perak, dan sebelah kirinya adalah emas! _Nyooooooo….._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- First Sight -

sudah 5 hari mihael menatap di wammy's house.

Namun dia malas untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain… dia lebih suka menyendiri. Duduk dibawah pohon willow yang rindang, dengan ditemani beberapa buku psikiologi bagus yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan.

Satu hal yang bagus dari tempat ini hanyalah perpustakaannya. Buku-bukunya sangat lengkap, ini membuat mello cukup terkesan. Karena dia suka membaca buku. Buku apapun. Apalagi tentang psikiologi kriminal.

Tiba-tiba dia didatangi oleh seorang anak.

"…hey."

Ternyata seorang anak perempuan. Anak itu memiliki rambut mousy-green pendek, wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat karena sinar matahari yang sangat terik. Anak itu memakai _Cardigans_ stripes hitam-putih, dengan dalaman t-shirt, Kacamata Goggle menggantung dilehernya, dan rok tartan merah selutut.

Awal mulanya mihael mengacuhkan anak itu. namun karena merasa masih diawasi olehnya, diapun mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan itu.

"ya..?"

"er…. Kau menduduki tempatku….?"

"…apakah kau melihat ada namamu disini? Tidak bukan?"

"hey! Itu tempatku duluan!"

"maaf. Apa kau tak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang sibuk??"

mihael jutekin itu cewek abis-abisan. Dengan harapan agar gadis itu pergi menjauhinya. Namun ternyata dia salah.

"FINE. Aku terpaksa berbagi tempat denganmu"

gadis itu duduk disamping mihael, (yah jaraknya rada lumayan jauh lah) dan dia mulai membuka buku yang dia bawa ditangannya.

Mihael menjadi kesal, anak perempuan ini membuatnya jengkel.

"….kau anak baru kan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu,

matanya menatap tepat kemata mihael. Mihael nampak terkejut melihat mata gadis itu, matanya berbeda warna. Dan dia terlihat sangat manis walaupun ada _Goggle _ gak penting bergantung dilehernya.

"……Mihael Keehl." Apa yang-- Mihael tadinya tak ingin berbicara dengan gadis ini, namun ternyata mulutnya berkhianat padanya.

"Mihael…? Kau belum punya nama panggilan ya?" gadis itu terlihat kaget ketika mihael memberi tahukan nama aslinya.

"nama…panggilan…?" Mihael terlihat bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"yeah. Semua anak disini mempunyai nama panggilan… karena kau memberitahuku nama aslimu…akan kuberitahu juga nama asliku…Meadow Mail Jeevas. Dan nama panggilanku adalah Matt." Gadis itu kini punya nama. Yaitu Meadow.

"matt? Apa nama panggilanmu itu tak salah??" mihael menjadi semakin bingung dengan Meadow, sungguh aneh seorang anak perempuan memakai _nickname_ laki-laki.

"yeah. Matt. Kau tentu tak akan mau menyebut nama perempuan ketika bermain sepak bola." Meadow malah tertawa ketika melihat reaksi mihael yang terkejut mendengar nama panggilannya.

"….kau main sepak bola?" entah mengapa mihael menjadi tertarik dengan gadis aneh bermata indah ini, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menarik mihael untuk mengetahui siapa gadis ini lebih jauh

"yeah! Apa kau juga suka sepak bola, mihael…?" Meadow memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada mihael, mihael tersentak ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Dia sungguh sangat manis….

"ye..yeah!" omongan mihael malah jadi enggak teratur.

"hmm…enggak enak memanggilmu dengan nama asli….kau harus mencari nama panggilan, mihael!" usul meadow.

"…ada ide?" mihael menjadi bingung. Mengapa dia malah bercakap-cakap dengan meadow? Bukankah tadinya dia ingin mengacuhkan gadis aneh ini?

"well…kalau kau minta pendapatku…hmm….pohon willow…" meadow malah menatap keatas, dimana daun-daun pohon willow yang berjuntai itu rada terbang karena tertiup angin. Mihael penasaran akan apa yang sedang dipikirkan meadow…

"mellow. Yeah….mello. that's nice!" kata Meadow.

"…mello?" mihael sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui kalau gadis itu benar-benar mencarikannya nama panggilan.

" mello! Cocok sekali denganmu, hihihi!" meadow sepertinya senang akan idenya itu, berharap mihael akan menerima nama itu.

"mello…yah baiklah….akan kupakai…." Mihael mengalihkan pandangannya dari meadow, dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat terbengkalai.

"yah..and….welcome to wammy's house, mello-kun" gungam meadow pelan, diapun kembali kebuku yang sama sekali belum dia baca.

Mihael sedikit melirik kearah meadow, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya ketika dia melihat gadis itu… gadis aneh yang menjadi teman pertamanya disini secara tak langsung…

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Gadis aneh?? Well..uhh… matt versi cowok aja dikatain freak, Hardcore gamer, dll….apalagi versi cewe…? Hahahaa

(-ditampol Matt-)


	3. Chapter 3: Rival

Sonnannnana…

Sonnannnana…

_DOUBT & TRUST 3_

Ujian telah selesai…ujian telah selesai….HATIKUUU GEMBIRAAAA!! XDDDDDDDD

Sekarang kasian adek sayah, ujian kenaekan kelas T.T uhuhuhuhuhuhu….MANG ENAK!?

Disclaimer: TENTU SAJA DEATHNOTE BUKAN PUNYA SAYAH! Kalo iya, matt bakal jadi tokoh utama, dan tentunya dia akan hidup LEBIH LAMA. Dan gak pake acara mati segala --;;; (Dan Beyond bakal muncul di animenya, YEAH!)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Rival -

mihael sekarang lebih dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan wammy's, dan dia banyak mempunyai teman baru. Ini berkat Meadow yang mengenalkan mihael kepada semua teman-temannya.

Suatu hari, mihael sedang duduk bersama dengan Linda, evan, dan chris…duduk berkelompok didekat tangga masuk kegedung asrama.

Ketika mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, ada yang menarik perhatian mihael….yaitu meadow. Sosok meadow yang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih.

Mihael menatap mereka berdua, dia melihat meadow tertawa bersama anak berambut putih-ANEH itu. anak aneh berambut putih dengan mata mengantuk dan wajah bosan.

Melihat mukanya saja, mihael berasa ingin menamparnya…

Satu hal yang dia tak mengerti.

Meadow terlihat akrab dengannya. Sungguh.

_And somehow…_

Mihael rada males ngeliatnya.

"hm? Ada apa mello? Kok bengong??" omongan Linda langsung membuyarkan pemikiran mihael, dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Linda.

"Lind, siapa itu?" Tanya mihael sambil menunjuk kearah anak berambut putih-ANEH yang masih jalan berduaan dengan meadow…

"ohh…maksudmu….near??" Jawab Linda.

"Near…? Itu kan kata benda…maksudnya, nama arah.." mihael terlihat bingung setelah mendengar nama anak aneh itu…

"entahlah! Tapi dia anak terjenius pertama setelah meadow, dan diramalkan dia yang akan menjadi penerus L!" sahut evan.

"L….? siapa itu?" mihael semakin tak mengerti, ternyata wammy's house ini lebih membingungkan dari pada yang dia pikir…

"L! dektetif terbaik didunia! Near, dan Meadow disiapkan sebagai penerusnya jika L sudah mati nanti!" kata chris.

"…penerus…L?" gungam mihael.

"yeah! Dan juga….mereka nampak cocok ya, sama-sama orang jenius…" Kata Linda sambil menatap ke Meadow dan Near.

Kalau mihael adalah kebalikan dari Linda. Dia tak suka melihat meadow disamping anak itu…

"oh! Mello! Chris! Evan! Linda!" sahut meadow dari kejauhan.

Dia langsung pergi dari hadapan near dan berlari kearah mihael dan yang lain. Dia langsung duduk disebelah mihael.

"hi! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan??" Tanya meadow.

"aah….kita lagi bicarain betapa mesranya kamu ama near, iya khan??" ejek Linda.

"iyaaa… hahahaha…" evan dan chris tertawa tanda setuju.

"……….." mihael hanya diam, dan membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh dari meadow. Entah mengapa dia merasa kesal ketika melihat meadow bersama near…. Entah mengapa….

"hiaaa! Apaan sih!? Aku khan gak suka ama Near!" bantah meadow.

"tapi kau selalu terlihat berdua dengannya." Celetuk mihael, dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu.

"dia sahabatku, seperti kalian semua! Aku sayang kalian!" kata meadow dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Lalu mihael langsung membuang arah pandangannya lagi, dia terlihat kesal…

"ehhh….mello! Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya kalo meadow berduaan ama near terus?!" Linda muncul dengan statement yang mencenangkan X3

"a-- apa!?" mihael hampir tersedak, dan tanpa dia sadari mukanya jadi merah.

"mello! Mukamu jadi merah!" sahut evan.

"cieee…. Mello suka meadow, mello suka meadow!" chris ama Linda ngejekin mihael ama meadow abis-abisan, muka meadow juga jadi merah padam.

"a…apaan sih!? Hey, sudah hentikan!!" sahut meadow kesal, mukanya sungguh merah banget…hampir menyaingi muka merahnya mihael XD

tapi sebenarnya, perasaan aneh apa ini?

Yang tiba-tiba muncul di hati mihael…

Mengenai gadis itu….

Meadow…

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:**….Abis MPREG, sekarang….INI!?

**LurveMATT:** maafkan sayah nee-chan..ternyata sayah tak bisa mengalahkan hasrat ber-FANFICT ria sayah….yah disuruh ama temen-temen juga sih bikin plot kayak beginii….

**TempeGoreng:** kenapa harus 'meadow'?

**LurveMATT:** itu nama account AYODANCE SAYAH! "HarlowMeadow!" huahahahahahaha!! XDD

**SayurAsem: ** dasar bocah gemblung….


	4. Chapter 4:comfort

/SWT…

/SWT…

_DOUBT & TRUST_

OW! Mihael suka ama meadow?! How come!? Huahahaha! (yah udah dari plot awalnya, geblekkk) ya sudahlah. Silahkan baca fictnya! Sayah mo bantuin adek sayah bikin contekan Fisika!

Disclaimer: DeathNote bukan punya sayah kok…. Yah walaupun pengen…dan kalo iya mah sayah berencana untuk membuat mikami tak PSYCHO….abis…ganteng…XD (huekkk)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Comfort -

mihael duduk dibawah pohon williow, tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan meadow. Tempat dimana dia melihat mata cantik gadis aneh itu.

hari ini angin bertiup dengan sangat lembut. awan hitam mulai terlihat dan bergerumul jadi satu, sepertinya akan hujan… namun mihael tak perduli. Dia tetap duduk dibawah pohon itu sambil membaca buku tua.

Sampai….

"mello….ah..mihael."

meadow menghampirinya. Hari ini dia memakai baju lengan panjang _stripes _hitam-putih, dan rok dengan motif _patchwork_ selutut. Meadow memang tak pernah salah baju, menurut mihael.

"oh, kau…"

"awan gelap sudah muncul, sepertinya akan hujan…. Kau tidak masuk?"

"…..males."

"nanti sakit lho kalo kena hujan"

"….bodo amat."

Mihael tetap melanjutkan membaca buku, omongan meadow dia acuhkan. Namun tentu saja dia tak benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Mihael tak bisa berkutik jika sudah berhadapan dengan meadow.

"ah…suasana ini…sama seperti hari itu." meadow mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat Langit yang semakin gelap…

"….hari…? hari apa…?" Tanya mihael yang bahkan tak menatap ke Meadow.

"mihael, mengapa kau bisa masuk kemari?" Tanya meadow tiba-tiba.

Mihael sempat terdiam. Kemudian dia menutup bukunya dan menatap langsung kemeadow.

"….ayah dan ibuku yang membuangku kemari. mereka hanya membutuhkan kakak-ku, anak kesayangannya itu" kata mihael singkat.

"wow….kau masih beruntung…" gungam meadow pelan.

"…beruntung katamu? Kau ini bodoh ya?" mihael terlihat kesal ketika meadow mengatakan hal itu.

"kalau orang tuaku…sudah mati, karena kecelakaan mobil…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kemudian hujan turun. Rintik-rintik kecil jatuh berhamburan ketanah, Langit terlihat seperti menangis. Menangisi sesuatu… anak-anak pada berlarian masuk kedalam asrama, kecuali mihael dan meadow.

Meadow lalu duduk disamping mihael yang terkejut mendengar pekataannya….kalau orang tuanya… sudah mati.

"mereka mati dihadapanku. Adik laki-lakiku bahkan mati bersimbah darah tepat disampingku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hanya aku saja yang bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu…" tak terdengar sedikitpun rasa sedih dari suara meadow, bahkan dia membicarakannya dengan santai. Begitu santai.

"……………." Mihael terdiam. Hujan turun semakin deras, dan mereka berdua masih berada ditempat yang sama….dibawah pohon willow yang melindungi dari rintik hujan…

"katanya….ada orang-orang jahat yang menyabotase mobil kedua orang tuaku….dan saat itu…sama seperti hari ini, hujan. Langit menangis, Langit menjerit, dan Langit kesakitan." Meadow mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan yang turun dari daun-daun pohon, air hujan yang dingin. Menetes jatuh ketangannya.

"apakah….kau tak merasa sedih?" Tanya mihael, dia merasa kasihan kepada gadis itu, dia kira meadow hanyalah gadis manja yang kepintarannya (memang!) diatas rata-rata…. Namun semua pemikiran itu salah.

Nyatanya, meadow adalah gadis yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sama sekali tak terlihat kalau dia pernah mengalami kejadian buruk seperti itu didalam hidupnya…karena meadow selalu saja terlihat ceria…

"…..tentu saja…namun…menangis sekencang dan sesering apapun tak akan pernah mengembalikan mereka, iya bukan?" saat mengatakan hal itu, meadow malah tersenyum.

Mihael kagum padanya.

Dia mengunci seluruh ingatan masa lalunya yang buruk dengan sangat mudah.

Tak seperti dirinya, yang selalu teringat dengan keluarganya.

Yang sangat dia benci.

"aku iri…" kata meadow.

"iri mengapa…?" Tanya mihael.

"iri….pada Langit…" Jawab meadow.

"….maksudmu…?" Tanya mihael, dia jadi bingung.

"aku iri…karena…langit saja bisa menangis…mengapa aku tak bisa…?" Jawab meadow.

"kau….tak pernah menangis…??" Tanya mihael.

"terakhir kali…saat pemakaman kedua orang tuaku dan adik kecilku. Setelah itu aku tak bisa menangis." Jawab meadow.

Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, dan melipat kedua kakinya kedada.

"aku harap aku bisa menangis…." Gungam meadow.

"me—med….." kata mihael pelan.

Tiba-tiba mihael langsung memeluknya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Mi….mihael!?" meadow terkejut ketika mihael mendadak memeluknya, namun dia malah tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terdiam dipelukan mihael.

"aku….aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman! i…itu saja, kau lebih menderita dari pada aku, meadow….aku harap… kalau aku bisa meringankan rasa sakitmu, biarpun hanya sedikit…" Bisik mihael, dan pelukannya menjadi semakin erat. Seperti tak akan pernah melepaskan meadow selamanya dari sisinya…

"……………" meadow nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan mihael, baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengerti akan rasa sakitnya. Seseorang yang mengerti kesedihan terdalamnya. Seseorang yang mengetahui betapa sakitnya mengunci masa lalu dilubuk hati yang terdalam…

"terima kasih…." Meadow perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya kembali, dan melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh mihael.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa begitu nyaman di pelukan mihael.

Walaupun hujan menerpa dengan kencangnya, itu tak masalah.

Entah mengapa…dia ingin begini terus selamanya, mengharapkan waktu untuk terhenti….berdua untuk seterusnya…

Bersama mihael…

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** GOSH! I'M CRIED!! TT.TT

**SayurAsem:** huaaaa….meadow…kasian banget sih looo… aduuhhh…pengen gua peluk….udah, nangis aja dipelukan gua….ihihiks….T.T

**TempeGoreng:** sayah berasa nonton sinetron …. (ditabok)


	5. Chapter 5:weird feelings

Hihihihi

Hihihihi

_DOUBT & TRUST 5_

…kapok dah sayah bikin fict yang bikin nangis…. TT

huah, ada request dari mbah mbip yang mo ultah lagi… hiaaa….

Disclaimer: DEATHNOTE bukan punya sayah, kalo iya mahh sayah BUNUH near…. Ato bikin dia mati secara perlahan-lahan dengan cara keselek ikan asin?? Hueueueueueue…..

BACA: "ngomong" , _"mikir/ dalam hati"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- weird feelings….-

"hoii meadowww….mo sampe kapan lo tidur?? Ayo bangunnn!!" sahut Linda ketika dia menemukan meadow yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya.

"…jangan ganggu aku…." Meadow malah menarik selimutnya, sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Linda jadi ngerasa kesel karena dicuekin ama meadow.

"ada apa? Badanmu tak enak? Abisnya sih kemarin kamu maen hujan-hujannan!!"

"…siapa bilang….?"

"kau tak ada didalam asrama saat hujan kemarin, pastinya kau ada diluar bukan??"

"ah, kata siapa…."

"kata mello!"

meadow langsung keluar dari selimutnya dan menatap tajam ke Linda ketika dia membawa nama mihael diperkataanya.

"…wow." Linda nampak kaget ketika melihat meadow langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"…me..memang dia bilang apa!?" Tanya meadow, ada sedikit blush diwajahnya. Linda jadi bingung, karena meadow jarang 'blush' sebelumnya

"well…dia bilang kalau kau dan dia terlalu asyik ngobrol sampai-sampai tak menyadari hujan turun…alasan yang tak masuk akal." Jawab Linda dengan wajah bingung.

Muka meadow semakin menjadi merah.

"er…med, mukamu merah…." Celetuk Linda.

"ARGH! Enggak kok! Ak--aku mau keluar dulu!" Meadow langsung lari pergi dari dalam kamar, meninggalkan Linda yang bingung.

"ada apa dengannya juga….?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow berjalan-jalan dilorong asrama, dimana banyak anak-anak yang lalu lalang bermain. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah, begitupun juga dengan pemikirannya yang kemana-mana.

"_ugh, ada apa denganku…? Mengapa…aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu??"_

meadow mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia tak bisa melupakan kejadian dimana dia dipeluk mendadak oleh mihael.

Dan anehnya, dia memberitahu semua masa lalunya kepada mihael. Entah mengapa…dia merasa kalau mihael dapat merasakan kesedihannya, mihael berbeda dengan semua anak yang berada disini…

Dan juga….

Timbul perasaan aneh akan 'mihael' didalam hati meadow.

Perasaan yang sudah lama dia tak rasakan…

Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

"ahh--!!"

"AW!"

meadow menabrak seseorang, mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh kelantai dengan sangat keras….dan buku pelajaran yang dibawa anak yang ditabrak meadow langsung jatuh berserakan dilantai.

"ma..maaf!! i..ini salahku…" kata meadow sambil meraba kepalanya yang terbentur lantai, dan dia buru-buru mengambil buku punya anak yang dia tabrak tadi.

"meadow??"

"h—huh!?"

ternyata anak yang meadow tabrak adalah mihael. Mihael nampak terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menabraknya adalah meadow… dan serentak muka meadow jadi merah kembali…

"mi…mihael! Ma…maafkan aku….aku…lagi..gak konsen!" Meadow langsung mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal…

"tak apa, mari kubantu…" mihael membantu meadow untuk mengambil buku-bukunya kembali, dan tanpa sengaja dia memegang tangannya meadow.

"a…ah! Ma…maaf…" mihael langsung menarik tangannya kembali dari meadow, dan mukanya jadi merah. Sama seperti meadow. Bahkan muka meadow jadi benar-benar sangat merah X3

"errr…. Uh.." Meadow tak tahu harus berkata apa ke mihael, kepalanya kosong. Tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengobrol dengan mihael…

"…ada apa? Mukamu….merah banget" mihael menjadi bingung ketika melihat muka meadow yang jadi tambah merah setiap kali gadis itu menatap wajahnya.

"EH! Ga--gak papa kok, siapa bilang!?" Sahut meadow, dia terlihat panik kala mihael menanyakan hal itu.

tiba-tiba mihael langsung menempatkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala meadow. Meadow tak bisa bergerak maupun bereaksi, wajah mihael terlihat sangat dekat…

"badanmu rada panas…kamu sakit. Udah sana istirahat dulu" usul mihael. Meadow masih tak berkutik.

"udah sana istirahat….aku masih ada kelas… dah." Mihael lalu pergi meninggalkannya, dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Sedangkan meadow masih berdiri terpaku ditempat yang sama.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan cepat, tak seperti biasanya….

"_mengapa…? Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ketika melihat sosok mihael..? mengapa? Perasaan aneh apa ini….?"_

Sepertinya meadow harus mencari jawaban akan hal itu sendirian…

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

MYOB!! GENS—SUU!! XDDDD KAPAN NIKAHNYA AMA SI HARLOW??


	6. Chapter 6:Love?

Hahahaha

Hahahaha!

DOUBT & TRUST 6

Nampaknya benih2 cinta mulai muncul….. XD (najis banget dah bahasa lo, sash…) namun benarkah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Lalu perasaan aneh apa yang dialami oleh Mihael dan Meadow??

Disclaimer: OF COURSE DEATHNOTE NOT BELONGS TO ME! Walaupun sayah sudah memakai jasa Ki Joko Bodo, teteeep aja DeathNote gak akan bisa jadi punya sayah…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Love….? -

detik demi detik.

Menit demi menit.

Jam demi jam.

Hari demi hari.

Mihael merasa dia terjebak didalam kehidupan gadis itu, Meadow Mail Jeevas….

Terjebak di perasaan hatinya sendiri….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

sudah hampir 5 bulan mihael menatap di Wammy's house. Dan dia sudah akrab dengan seluruh penghuni wammy's. yah kecuali NEAR, tentunya.

Dan hebatnya, dia berada di jalur ketiga Penerus L setelah Meadow dan Near. Dan suatu hari…ketika L datang berkunjung…

"Oh!! L-sama, L-sama!" Meadow langsung berlari ketika melihat mobil hitam masuk kedalam kawasan gedung wammy's. Meadow sangat antusias untuk bertemu L, karena sudah 3 tahun dia tak berjumpa dengan L.

"…………." Mihael hanya mengamati dari pintu masuk wammy's, bersama dengan roger yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sementara Near tak ada diantara mereka berdua, dia akan menunggu L untuk menghampirinya secara langsung.

" kau akan bertemu dengan L untuk pertama kalinya…. Orang yang jejaknya akan kau teruskan. bagaimana perasaanmu, mihael?" Tanya Roger sambil menepuk pundak mihael.

"entahlah. Tapi kurasa Meadow lebih senang daripada aku"

Jawab Mihael. Dia tak pernah melihat Meadow se-antusias itu terhadap suatu hal. Pastinya si 'L' ini adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya….

"yah…tentu saja…Dia mengenal L sudah cukup Lama…. Bahkan dia sudah berkenalan dengan L semenjak dia masuk kemari…bisa dibilang kalau Meadow itu sudah seperti adik kecil L…" gungam Roger pelan.

Lalu ada seseorang turun dari pintu belakang mobil. Dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda jangkung yang memiliki rambut hitam acak-acakan, kulitnya sangat pucat, dengan mata hitam sempurna plus aksen 'mengantuk'.

"L-sama!" sahut meadow ketika melihat pemuda itu turun dari atas mobil.

"ah. Matt-chi… kau sudah besar, dan kau menjadi lebih cantik…." kata Pemuda yang dipanggil L oleh meadow itu.

tiba-tiba Meadow langsung memeluknya. Tinggi meadow hanya sebatas perut L, jadi L harus sedikit membungkuk untuk membalas pelukannya.

Mihael udah ngerasa sewot banget pas ngeliat Meadow memeluk L… (ha-ha-ha! Funny!) Sementara selain L, ada seseorang yang turun dari pintu depan.

"ah. Roger-san" yang turun adalah seorang kakek tua dengan setelan jas yang rapi, mukanya terlihat sangat senang sekali. Apalagi ketika dia berjabat tangan dengan roger.

"Watari…sudah lama kita tak bertemu!" Roger juga terlihat senang ketika melihat orang yang dipanggilnya watari itu.

"ya….sudah 4 tahun…." Gungam watari. Kemudian dia dan roger sibuk berbincang-bincang.

"oh! L-sama, kau harus menemui Mihael! Mihael, Mihael! Kemarilah!" sahut Meadow setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya dari L.

Mihael menghela nafas panjang, sesungguhnya dia tak mau menemui Pemuda yang aneh itu…. namun Meadow yang nyuruh sih….yah…

"oh…kau yang bernama Mihael Keehl…" gungam L pelan sambil mengigit ujung ibu jarinya.

"…yeah, memangnya kenapa…?" mihael malah buang muka dari L.

"apa _nickname_-mu?" Tanya L yang menatap mihael langsung.

"…mello." Jawab mihael. Lagi-lagi dia tak melihat kewajah L.

"mello….Mello-kun. Biar kutebak…Matt-chi, kau yang memberikannya _nickname_ itu bukan?" kini arah pandangan L mengarah ke meadow.

"ah-- dari mana anda tahu, L-sama??" Meadow nampak terkejut ketika L mengetahui hal itu. padahal dia tak bilang kepada siapa-siapa. Apalagi kepada L yang baru dia temui hari ini.

"ah tidak…aku merasa itu seperti ciri khas-mu, Matt-chi… ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang sama dengan Mello-kun…._chemistry _ kalian sama. Dan juga nama kalian sama-sama berawal dari huruf M..." gungam L sambil tertawa.

Serentak wajah Meadow dan Mihael menjadi merah total.

"ah. Tak sopan rasanya kalau kita mengobrol diluar….ayo masuk…." Ajak roger.

Kemudian mereka semua masuk kedalam gedung, Watari dan Roger berjalan duluan keruang kantor, Sementara L berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua. Meadow dan Mihael mengekor di belakang.

"aku akan menemui Near dahulu, baru aku akan kembali menemui kalian….pergi dulu…" kata L. kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Meadow dan Mihael dilorong asrama, berduaan dengan wajah yang masih rada merah.

"huh." mihael langsung berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi menuju kamar asramanya.

"hey! Mihael!" Meadow langsung mengejarnya.

Mihael menghiraukannya, dia berjalan semakin cepat.

"hey! Kenapa kau menjadi kesal??" Tanya Meadow yang akhirnya berhasil juga mengejar mihael.

"entahlah. Hanya saja aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa mengagumi orang seperti itu" Jawab Mihael.

"a…apa maksudmu!?" sahut meadow.

"yah…aku tak suka dengannya! Apalagi kau terlihat mengaguminya… aku jadi bingung, mengapa aku juga ikut-ikutan menjadi penerusnya?!" sahut mihael.

Tiba-tiba langkah Meadow terhenti. Mihael yang kaget karena meadow berhenti mengejarnya, berbalik arah untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu! kau tidak tahu apa Yang sudah L-sama lakukan untukku!" sahut meadow. Amarah tergambar dengan jelas diwajahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Dia yang menangkap orang-orang jahat yang telah menyabotase mobil kedua orang tuaku! Dia yang membawa mereka kehadapanku, dan menyuruh mereka untuk minta maaf padaku! Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri karena menyebut L-sama orang aneh!" teriak Meadow.

Mihael baru pertama kali ini melihat Meadow marah, sebelumnya dia hanya Mengenal Meadow yang selalu menutupi perasaannya dengan sangat bagus…namun kali ini… dia tahu kalau Meadow sangat marah…

"ak--aku gak tau… aku..hanya kesal saja saat kau meme--" Mihael mencoba menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya dia tak menyukai L, namun Meadow keburu memotong perkataanya.

"Kau sama saja dengan orang lain! Kukira kau berbeda! Ternyata kau sama saja!" sahut meadow. Kemudian dia berlari menjauhi mihael.

"Meadow!" mihael berusaha untuk mengejarnya, namun larinya Meadow benar-benar sangat cepat. Dia kehilangan Meadow di dekat ruang kelas.

"si--sial! Mihael, kau bodoh!" mihael merasa bodoh karena telah membuat meadow kesal, seharusnya dia tak usah berkata seperti itu. mengapa dia tak mengakui saja kalau dia kesal karena melihat Meadow begitu sayang terhadap L-sama?

Mengapa dia tak mengaku saja kalau selama ini dia memendam perasaan kepada Meadow?

"tunggu-- sepertinya aku tahu dia berada dimana…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mihael berjalan keluar dari asrama.

Berjalan menuju pohon willow besar yang menjadi tempat 'kushus'-nya selama berada di wammy's ini.

Ternyata dugaannya tak salah.

Meadow berada disana. Duduk meringkuk dengan kaki dilipat kedada dan dia menundukan kepalanya diantara tangannya.

Mihael perlahan-lahan berjalan kehadapannya, dan memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok agar Meadow tak semakin marah padanya.

"Med….aku….maaf…."

"…ini..tak sesimpel itu….L-sama…dia yang menghentikanku saat aku mencoba bunuh diri…"

"a--apa!? Kau…pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri?!"

"L-sama…adalah orang yang kukagumi, dia yang memberikan aku semangat untuk hidup lagi….dia bilang kalau hidup ini tak sesimpel yang kuduga….L-sama…adalah orang yang paling kuhormati…"

"……………."

"makanya itu..aku sangat benci kepada orang-orang yang menjelekannya…"

tiba-tiba ada jeda. Meadow terdiam. Mihael juga terdiam.

"med…aku tak bermaksud menjelekan L-sama!" sahut mihael.

Meadow perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mihael yang berdiri tegak menghadap dirinya.

"aku--aku hanya kesal karena kau memeluknya tadi saat dia datang, dan kau selalu saja membesar-besarkannya!" teriak Mihael. Mata meadow terbelak ketika mendengar alasan mihael yang sesungguhnya. Dia langsung bangkit dari temoat dia duduk dan menatap mihael yang wajahnya merah lagi.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Meadow. Dia tak mengerti dengan alasannya mihael, sungguh dia tak mengerti…

"aku-- Meadow…..uh…" tanpa aba-aba Mihael langsung memeluknya. Meadow nampak kaget saat mihael memeluknya. Dia tak mengira kalau mihael akan memeluknya.

"dengarkan aku… aku-- aku sayang padamu, Meadow!"

"a…..apa….?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah suka padamu! Apalagi saat kau memberitahu rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama ini padaku….aku….aku merasa ada seseorang yang lebih tersakiti daripada aku….aku….aku ingin melindungimu dari kenyataan….aku ingin melindungimu dari dunia! Aku…aku hanya ingin kau berada disisiku….."

Mihael memeluk Meadow semakin erat….erat sekali…

Meadow terdiam. Hatinya bergejolak, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa….

Namun…satu hal yang pasti…

Kalau dia juga menyayangi mihael.

Akhirnya dia sadar perasaan apa yang selalu bergejolak didalam hatinya setiap kali menatap mihael…

"mi…mihael…kau…." Kata Meadow terbata-bata.

"shhh…aku..hanya ingin memelukmu…..dan sekali lagi… maafkan aku, meadow…." Bisik mihael.

"….you're forgiven…." Bisik meadow balik. Kemudian dia membalas pelukan mihael. Dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

"i….i Love you, Med…."

"i….i Love you too…Mihael…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"….pemandangan dari sini bagus ya."

Gungam L ketika dia melihat keluar jendela kamar near, dimana dibawahnya ada pohon willow besar. Dan juga ada Mihael dan Meadow yang berada dibawah pohon itu, masih saling berpelukan….

"maksud anda?" near berjalan menuju tempat L, namun L menahannya untuk mendekat kearah jendela.

"Jangan…..untukmu, pemandangan ini menyakitkan…." Kata L.

"…..?" near nampak tak mengerti dengan perkataan L.

"_duo M…aku tak bisa menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai penerusku….karena…mereka akan menjadi lebih baik jika berdua…yah…kita lihat saja nanti…."_

( BERSAMBUNG )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

FUCK. Darimana asalnya perkataan gombal+bisa bikin nangisnya si Mihael yak? Mengapa mendadak nyamber aja keotak sayah? Ini mengerikan…. --;;;;

Duh lama2 sayah berasa lagi bikin script-nya sinetron dah XD


	7. Chapter 7:i Love you too

Hoi

Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!

DOUBT & TRUST 7

Oh yeah!! Mihael dan Meadow sudah mengakui kalau mereka sama-sama saling menyayangi! Wow…apa kata L-sama dan yang lain yah….? Huhuhuhu….

Disclaimer:…kok lama-lama sayah jadi bosen nulis ini yah…. Pengen nabokin Ohba-sama en Obata-sama deh karena mereka yang memiliki deathnote sepenuhnya!! T.T; (yang ada sayah bakal di tabok duluan ama mereka XD)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- I Love you too… -

_perasaan ini tak dapat ditahan lagi…._

_Akhirnya perasaan ini keluar juga…._

_Rasa sayangku yang mati…kembali hidup…_

_Rasa cinta yang sudah lama tak kurasakan…_

_Kini kurasakan kembali…._

_Semua berkat dirimu…._

_Sayangku_….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Uh……hi…"

"….hi…"

Meadow dan Mihael secara tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan. Tepatnya mereka bertemu di sela-sela rak buku tua.

2 hari berlalu sudah sejak 'pengakuan' mereka berdua, dan ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"er…mencari buku?" Tanya Meadow. Sadar atau tidak, mukanya rada-rada blush pink gitu

"ye—yeah, untuk pelajaran sosiologi…"Jawab Mihael. Wajahnya juga jadi merah.

Lalu keduanya sibuk mencari buku yang mereka cari. Sampai mihael berkata…

"uh…apakah…aku terlalu cepat mengatakan hal itu….?"

"……maksudmu…..?"

"ya-- yah rasanya aneh saja jika aku….bilang sayang padamu secepat itu…namun….yah….sayang…errr…..argh! aku tak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya!"

Meadow hanya tersenyum melihat mihael yang jadi pusing karena mumet mikirin perkataannya sendiri.

"kan….aku juga sudah bilang kalau…aku…juga sayang… padamu…ternyata benar, kau berbeda dengan seluruh anak yang kukenal selama ini…" gungam Meadow, mukanya jadi bertambah merah.

"……………." Mihael terdiam, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa…

"ah! Kalian ada disini…" sahut Louie, dia mendadak muncul dari rak sebelah. Membuat Meadow dan Mihael cukup terkejut.

"a….ada apa, Louie!?" sahut mihael kaget.

"L-sama mencari kalian…katanya penting…kalian disuruh datang ke ruangan roger-san!" kata Louie anteng.

"L-sama??" kata Meadow.

Mihael dan Meadow bertatapan sebentar, kemudian mereka sama-sama berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Menuju keruangan Roger-san.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"eh!? Apa!?"

Teriakan Meadow membahana ketika dia mendengarkan perkataan L… sementara didalam ruangan ada Roger, Watari, Mihael, dan….Near.

"aku harus pergi kejepang..ada kasus baru muncul disana…" gungam L sambil duduk jongkok diatas kursi sofa.

"kasus apa, L-sama?" Tanya Near.

"KIRA." Jawab L.

"Kira….kalau dalam bahasa jepang…itu berarti Pembunuh…" gungam Meadow pelan.

"kau benar….dia membunuh seluruh kriminal yang berada dikawasan jepang, dan ini cukup menyulitkan kepolisian jepang….makanya ICPO membutuhkan pertolonganku…." Kata L. raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Meadow dan Near cukup terkejut, karena mereka jarang sekali melihat ekspressi muka L yang serius begini….pasti kasus ini benar-benar sangat penting…

"Ryuuzaki…aku ingin mengingatkan, kalau pesawatnya berangkat sejam lagi." Celetuk Watari.

"yah, aku tahu akan hal itu…" Gungam L pelan.

"…………" Meadow membuang muka dari pandangan L. L tahu kalau Meadow sangat kesal karena mengetahui kalau

Dia harus pergi keluar negeri lagi. Padahal dia baru saja sampai kemari….

Perlahan-lahan L bangkit dari kursinya. Dan berjalan kehadapan Meadow.

"ah….."

L lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya Meadow dengan lembut.

"aku tahu kau kesal. Namun tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya….kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Matt-chi…"

gungam L. sebenarnya dia tak mau pergi dari sini secepat ini…. Dan dia juga tak mau mengecewakan Meadow…tapi…

"aku tahu…ini adalah perkerjaanmu, L-sama…." Suara meadow hampir tak terdengar. Bagaikan bisikan.

"aku berjanji satu hal padamu….kalau aku akan membawa KIRA untuk hukuman mati…Hanya untukmu, Matt-chi ku yang cantik…" kemudian L memeluk Meadow.

"……………." Mihael benci melihatnya sedih…. Dan dia sangat kesal karena dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat meadow ceria kembali….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, semua orang keluar ruangan.

Meadow langsung pergi masuk kedalam kamar asramanya, Near kembali kekelasnya, dan mihael….hanya bisa marah-marah sendiri karena dia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk Meadow.

Saat dia sedang berjalan di lorong asrama, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya…

"Mello-kun."

Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil _nickname_-nya dengan 'embel2' dibelakangnya hanyalah L.

"….L-sama." Mihael memang gak terlalu suka ama L….namun L sudah berada dihadapannya saja, terpaksalah dia harus ber-basa-basi dengannya….

"aku punya satu permintaan…." Gungam L. mendadak dia menepuk kepala mihael, hal yang biasa L lakukan terhadap meadow.

Mihael nampak terkejut ketika L menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, dia kira L hanya melakukannya dengan meadow saja….

"tolong jaga Matt-chi untukku….atau yang sering kau panggil Meadow…"

mihael sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan L. dia tak menyangka kalau L akan berkata seperti itu!

"me…mengapa….aku…?" gungam Mihael. Dia tak menyadari kalau mukanya merah.

L hanya tersenyum.

"selama aku pergi, tolong jaga Matt-chi….Matt-chi adalah anak yang luar biasa, semua orang sayang padanya….dan… kau adalah orang yang dia percaya, makanya….aku titipkan Matt-chi kepadamu, Mello-kun…."

Mihael tak mengerti akan perkataan L, seakan-akan L itu akan mati esok hari…

"mengapa kau berbicara seakan-akan kau akan mati besok?!" sahut Mihael.

"….bisa saja, bukan?" Nada bicara L sama sekali tak berubah, tetap datar dan tenang. Mihael benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda ini….

"ta--tapi….." mihael tak bisa membalas perkataan L. Sementara L masih mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"sudah. Kau cukup berjanji 1 hal padaku, Mello-kun…. Tolong jaga Matt-chi. Sayangi dia, cintai dia, jaga dia, Lindungi dia. Karena dia rapuh. Dan aku tahu kalau Meadow juga sayang padamu…" kata L.

"………………" Mulut Mihael dengan seketika beku ketika L mengatakan hal itu. dia mempercayakan Meadow padanya… suatu hal yang aneh… maksudnya…L baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mihael, tentu saja L belum tahu Mihael itu orangnya seperti apa dan apa hubungannya dengan Meadow!

"Ryuuzaki….ternyata kau disana. Ayo pergi. Pesawatnya tak bisa menunggu…." Kata Watari dari kejauhan.

"…ah….iya…aku mengerti.." kata L pelan. Perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala mihael. Kemudian dia menatap Mihael. Dan tersenyum padanya.

"Matt-chi tak akan menemuiku…titip salam untuknya ya…. Katakan padanya kalau dia tak perlu khawatir….karena dia sudah memiliki dirimu, Mihael Keehl. sebagai penjaganya…." Gungam L.

Mihael terbalak.

Kemudian dia melihat L berjalan pergi bersama watari.

Keluar dari pintu asrama Wammy's house…

Samar-samar dia mendengar kalau L mengatakan sesuatu…

"Mihael Keehl. Aku percayakan Meadow padamu…karena aku tahu kau memang ada untuknya…"

kemudian L telah hilang dari pandangan mihael.

"……………………"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow duduk di kursi dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, dimana dia melihat mobil Limosin hitam punya L pergi keluar gerbang gedung wammy's…

Kemudian dia menghela nafas cukup panjang.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak jelas, dia sendiri tak mengerti perasaanya yang seharusnya seperti apa. Apakah dia harus kesal? Apakah dia harus sedih? Apakah dia harus marah? Apakah dia harus kecewa?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Linda….aku lagi gak pengen keluar…"

kemudian pintu dibuka. Dan langkah kaki terdengar berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Lind, aku--" ketika meadow mau membalikan badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar (yang dia kira Linda) dia kaget ketika melihat kalau seseorang itu bukannya Linda…

"mi…mihael!?"

"uh…yah…"

ternyata Mihael… dia menutup pintu kamar, kemudian berjalan berlahan-lahan kehadapan meadow.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau tak boleh masuk kemari, ini asrama puteri!" sahut meadow, mukanya merah total XD

"well…aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu! Sebelum pergi, L-sama mengatakan beberapa hal padaku!" muka mihael tak kalah merahnya dengan meadow. XD

"L-sama…? Dia…dia bilang apa??" Tanya Meadow. Dia langsung bangkit dari tempat dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kehadapan mihael.

"….dia hanya tak ingin kau sedih…karena kepergianya…dan…

dia bilang….kau tak perlu khawatir lagi…" Jawab mihael. Dia masih rada berfikir….apakah dia harus mengatakan kalau L mempercayakan Meadow padanya….?

"…aku..tak merasa sedih…."

"eh…..?"

"entah mengapa. biasanya kalau L-sama pergi begitu cepat, aku menjadi sedih…namun sekarang tidak….aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa!"

"…dan satu hal lagi…."

"…huh…?"

"…kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku akan menjagamu… menggantikan L-sama…"

Meadow terbalak mendengar perkataan mihael barusan. Mukanya jadi benar-benar-TAMBAH merah lagi. XD begitupun juga dengan Mihael.

"me…mengapa…kau berkata seperti itu, mihael..?"

"….karena L-sama memintanya padaku langsung….dan juga karena…. Aku menyayangimu, Meadow…"

Meadow nampak tak tahu harus bereaksi apa akan hal ini. Dia terdiam dengan muka merah….banget.

"….kok diem…?" Tanya Mihael.

"Aku tak tau harus bersikap apa! Goddammit! Urgghh!!" sahut meadow. Mendadak dia langsung memeluk mihael, dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada mihael.

"Me—meadow!?"

"to…tolong…biar…biarkan….aku…aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa….uh…"

mihael hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia membalas pelukan meadow. Dia tahu saat ini Meadow sedang bimbang. Makanya itu dia tak banyak bicara lagi dengannya…

dia hanya mengunci tubuh meadow rapat-rapat ditubuhnya. Dan sesekali mengelus-elus kepalanya. Berharap hal itu dapat membuatnya agak tenang sedikit.

Mendadak…

"Hey Meadow! Apa ka….."

ada yang buka pintu….

Ternyata itu Linda bersama cewek-cewek lainnya.

Dan mereka langsung menemukan Mihael dan Meadow yang sedang berpelukan. :x

"ARGH! LI…LIND!" Meadow yang menyadari kehadiran mereka langsung menarik tubuhnya dari Mihael. Mihael hampir saja terjatuh karena didorong oleh meadow.

"A…AH! MAA…MAAF! PER…PERMISI!" mihael yang menyadari keadaan saat itu, langsung berlari keluar kamar. Menghindari sebutan 'pervert' oleh anak-anak perempuan. XD

setelah mihael pergi dari pandangan mereka, Linda dan cewek-cewek yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya kepada meadow yang panik.

"i…itu…bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan! Well… aku ama mihael…aaaa….argh, dammit!" Meadow tak mempunyai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang barusan mereka lihat.XD

"gee…ternyata benar kau sudah jadian dengan Mihael!" sahut Lana.

"yes. Berarti intuisi gue bener kan?" Tanya Linda. (orang yang dikira ama Meadow yang akan paling marah ketika dia tahu soal hal…er…ini.)

"kenapa enggak bilang??" Tanya alice.

"man! Meadow dan Mihael…"

"cocok ya!"

"hahaha….kau benar, mereka sangat cocok!"

lha.

Yang ada tuh anak-anak cewek malah ketawa cekikikan ngomongin Meadow….

"……….." Meadow langsung ngeluarin tampang:_Nyooo….._

setidaknya mereka tak mengata-ngatainya.

Meadow tersenyum sedikit, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

"_I love you, Mihael…"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

L melihat keluar dari jendela pesawat. Kota terlihat semakin kecil dan perlahan-lahan tertutupi awan. Karena pesawat makin terbang naik keatas.

Mendadak dia tersenyum.

" Matt-chi….sekarang jalan hidupmu berubah 180derajat, ya."

Gungamnya.

Kemudian pesawat terbang jauh….menuju Kanto, Jepang.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:** BUJUG DAAAHH….DRAMA SINETRON BANGET DAH CING!! XDDDD

**LurveMATT:** ARGH! Tidaaak!! Bakat angst-sayah kembali!!

**SayurAsem:** GUA BUNUH LO KALO BIKIN FICT ANGST LAGI!! FICT2 LO YANG DOLO TUH KEBANYAKAN ANGST SEMUA TAUK!!

**LurveMATT:** ihiks….udah 2 orang yang ngaku mo bunuh sayah… my nee-chan en Genszz…SALAH GUWA APAAN SIH EMANG!? GUA KHAN ANAK SMA YANG TAK BERDOSA!! GUE INNOCENT KOKK!!

**SayurAsem:** AMIT-AMITA BACHAAAAAANNN!!


	8. Chapter 8:2 years and 2 hour

Wkwkwkw…

Wkwkwkw….

_DOUBT & TRUST 8_

Kita langsung ngambil scene 2 tahun kemudian aja yuu… pas Mihael berumur 15, Meadow 14, dan Near…. (alagh, gak nongol ini tuh anak…yah…paling cuman bentar..yah.)

Disclaimer: FUCK! I MUST WRITE IT AGAIN! DeathNote bukan punya sayah (sobs) kalo iya….sayah bakal nikahin matt.

-Dihajar ama Genszz XD-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- 2 years and 2 hour -

_ingin kubisikan padamu, "aku mencintaimu."_

_Ingin kukatakan padamu, "aku menyayangimu"_

_Ingin kuteriakan padamu, "aku membutuhkanmu"_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu._

_Kalau aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk…_

_Ke-exsistensian diriku didunia ini…._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La, © Sash)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Roger melihat layar handphonenya.

Disana ada semacam _stopwatch_ yang menghitung mundur…

Dan waktunya akan berakhir sekitar 2 jam lagi..

"….ryuuzaki…."

gungamnya.

(**SPOILER:** untuk buku 7)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow menatap keatas Langit. Dimana hari ini Langit terlihat sangat cerah, tak ada awan hitam sedikitpun disana… angin juga nampak sangat bersahabat…pohon willow yang menjadi tempat dia bersandar juga terlihat sangat rindang dan sejuk…

"sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya.

"like always….Mihael." meadow tersenyum ketika melihat Mihael datang kehadapannya. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan bersandar pada pohon willow yang rindang.

"sore ini … nampak cerah…" gungam Mihael. Diapun melihat keatas Langit juga, dan Langit masih sama seperti yang tadi….

"iya, kira-kira ada apa yah…." Tambah meadow. Kemudian dia merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Mihael (oh great. The fluff-phoney-balooney-part is coming…..)

"entahlah." Kata Mihael. Kemudian dia mendaratkan ciuman kecil diatas kepala meadow. Dan tangannya merangkul tubuh Meadow agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu….Meadow…?"

"Entahlah….aku juga bingung mengapa aku juga menyayangimu….Mihael…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

2 jam kemudian.

Meadow dan Mihael dipanggil keruangannya roger. Saat mereka sampai disana, ternyata sudah ada near yang datang duluan.

Seperti biasanya, Near terlihat sangat tenang. Dia duduk dilantai sambil menyusun puzzle putih yang rumit itu…

Sementara Roger duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, mukanya terlihat sangat sedih…

"ada apa roger-san?" Tanya mihael.

"…………" roger tak menjawab pertanyaan mihael.

"….roger-san…?" gungam meadow.

"…L….sudah mati…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tiba-tiba kesunyian menghampiri mereka semua yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

Menyisakan Mihael shock dengan mulut teranga, Meadow yang tak berkutik, dan Near yang untuk sesaat terpaku.

"Ma…Mati?! Ba…bagaimana!?"

Dan Meadow-lah orang pertama yang menyadari keadaan saat itu.

"dia….dibunuh oleh kira…"

"Katanya dia yang akan akan membawa KIRA ke-Hukuman mati, tapi…mengapa malah dia yang mati!?"

"Meadow…tenangkan dirimu…."

"L-SAMA TAK MUNGKIN MATI DITANGAN KIRA! KAU BOHONG!"

Meadow langsung berjalan kedepan meja dan menarik kerah baju Roger. dia menatap roger dalam-dalam, dia menginginkan penjelasan dari semua hal ini… penjelasan dari kematian L….

"Meadow! Sudah--tenanglah!" mihael langsung menarik tubuh meadow dari depan meja, dan mengunci seluruh gerakannya dengan pelukan.

"tidak! Aku tak percaya dia dibunuh oleh KIRA! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!!" sahut meadow yang sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan mihael.

Mendadak near langsung menjatuhkan papan puzzlenya, menyebabkan seluruh kepingan puzzle yang dia susun kembali berantakan dilantai.

Mihael dan Meadow secara serentak melihat kearah near.

"tenangkan dirimu Meadow….Memperlihatkan emosi adalah kelemahan dirimu….maka Lawan dapat dengan mudah menghancurkanmu….kau ingat akan hal itu, bukan?"

selama Mihael berada di Wammy's house ini….baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar Near berbicara. Dan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Karena Mihael dan Near memang menjaga jarak….

"urgh--Lalu…diantara kami, siapa…siapa yang dia pilih…?" gungam Meadow. Dia masih diberada ditangan Mihael.

"…tidak ada."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"dia keburu mati…dia tak mungkin bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian…." Kata Roger.

Meadow sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas…semua anggota badannya hampir tak merespon padanya…

"meadow…aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang…" bisik Mihael. Kemudian secara perlahan-lahan dia menarik tangannya dari tubuh meadow.

"tapi…sebelum dia mati…dia sempat meninggalkan ini…" roger kemudian mengambil sesuatu di laci meja kerjanya. Ternyata dia mengambil sebuah amplop surat. Yang tak ada nama pengirimnya.

"….surat ini sampai 3 bulan yang lalu…sebelum L meninggal…" gungam roger.

"..tolong bacakan…" pinta near.

Dengan perlahan-lahan roger membuka amplop surat itu, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih dari dalam sana. Roger memakai kacamata bacanya untuk membacakan surat itu.

"_untuk semuanya…. Mungkin jika surat ini sudah dibacakan, aku sudah mati… aku cukup berkata satu hal….kalau Near…adalah..penerusku…_"

Roger nampak terkejut saat membaca isi surat itu. Mihael dan Meadow tak kalah terkejutnya dengan roger. Sementara near, orang yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja sambil kembali menyusun puzzlenya.

"….apa…?" kini Mihael yang mulai berbicara.

Mendadak dia langsung memukul meja roger.

"KENAPA HARUS DIA?! KITA SEMUA TAHU KALAU MEADOW JAUH LEBIH JENIUS DARIPADA DIA, MENGAPA HARUS DIA?!" teriak mihael. Dia merasa ada yang salah, ada yang aneh…

"mihael….tapi….surat ini…" roger mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun nampaknya sia-sia saja.

"…kita lebih baik bekerja sama untuk menangkap kira, kau tahu?" kata Near.

"DIAM! AKU TAK BERBICARA DENGANMU!" Sahut Mihael.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Meadow.

serentak membuat semua orang diam. Mihael diam. Roger diam. Dan Near diam.

"sudah hentikan…tak ada gunanya jika kita hanya beradu mulut soal kematian L-sama! Dan…aku….aku tak akan bergabung denganmu, Near…" kata Meadow yang menatap near secara langsung.

"….apa katamu…?"

Near nampak terkejut. Suatu ekspressi yang langka dari seorang near.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Aku akan menangkap kira….dengan caraku sendiri!" sahut Meadow.

"……………." Kini near yang menjadi shock. Mihael bingung melihat ekspressi muka Near ketika meadow mengatakan kalau dia tak akan bergabung dengannya untuk menangkap Kira.

Ada apa? Mengapa near….nampak begitu….

"….tak ada gunanya lagi berada disini…" gungam Mihael. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Meadow dan membawanya pergi keluar. Dengan membanting pintu.

"…………….." meninggalkan near yang masih terpaku shock.

Dan roger yang tak dapat melakukan apapun….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…ak….aku….tak percaya akan hal ini!" Sahut Meadow ketika dia dibawa keluar gedung asrama oleh Mihael, dan mereka berdua berakhir dibawah Pohon Willow kembali….

Langit sudah berganti malam, bintang telah menampakan sinarnya…. Dan udara menjadi dingin…begitu dingin…

"aku…juga tak percaya kalau L-sama mati…dengan cara seperti ini…" kata Mihael.

"ukkhh…aku…aku harus mencari KIRA, aku akan membalaskan kematian L-sama!" teriak Meadow. amarah terlihat dengan sangat jelas dimata perak-emasnya…

"….kalau begitu….ayo, kita pergi dari sini." Tiba-tiba Mihael mempunyai pemikiran yang cukup….mengejutkan….

"….kemana…?" tanya Meadow. suaranya rada-rada pecah karena mengingat dia tak bisa menangis, maka suaranya yang kena.

"bukankah kau bilang ingin menangkap KIRA? Maka aku akan membantumu…." Kata Mihael.

"ta…tapi-- kau tak perlu membantuku…aku…aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu!" sahut Meadow.

"tak apa. Toh aku sudah berjanji pada L-sama aku akan menjagamu…akan menyayangimu, Akan melindungimu, Akan mencintaimu…semua itu tak masalah bagiku…." Gungam mihael.

Meadow tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Dia langsung memendamkan wajahnya didada mihael, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat…

" aku melakukan semuanya hanya untukmu, orang yang aku paling aku sayangi… "

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Roger membaca kembali surat yang dikirimkan oleh L setelah Near pergi keluar ruangan masih dalam keadaan shock….

Dimana surat itu masih ada kelanjutannya….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_untuk semuanya…. Mungkin jika surat ini sudah dibacakan, aku sudah mati… aku cukup berkata satu hal….kalau Near…adalah..penerusku…_

_aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Matt-chi…Maafkan aku… kau boleh marah padaku….bahkan kau punya hak untuk membenciku dan memarahiku…_

_Matt-chi, kuharap kau Jangan bersedih jika aku mati nanti. _

_Matt-chi, Kau tahu aku sayang padamu. Matt-chi… kau tahu kalau aku akan berbuat apapun agar kau tak sedih…_

_Jadi tolong…. Jangan bersedih untukku._

_Dan Mello-kun….maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu repot selama ini…. Tolong…tolong jaga Matt-chi…untukku. Hanya untukku._

_Aku tahu kalau kalian berdua bersama, kalian bisa melakukan apa saja yang kalian mau… apapun. Bahkan sebenarnya…._

_Kalian berdualah yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi penerusku..._

_Namun aku tak bisa membuat kalian berdua menjadi penerusku sekaligus…terpaksalah….aku memilih near…._

_Kuharap kalian mengerti akan hal itu….kuharap kalian tak marah dan membenciku…._

_Aku lebih suka melihat kalian berdua. Bersama-sama. Duo M…_

_Sekali lagi….maafkan aku, Matt-chi…Mello-kun…_

_And I always love you, Matt-chi…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Roger hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika dia selesai membaca surat itu.

"Ryuuzaki…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( at midnight…. )

Meadow melompat keluar pagar asrama bersama Mihael. Sebelum mereka lari pergi, mereka sempat melihat gedung wammy's house untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Wammy's house… selama 2 tahun ini…. Yah…." Gungam Mihael.

"….terima kasih atas segalanya….maaf, jika aku harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini…" tambah Meadow.

Mihael tahu ini sangat berat untuk Meadow. dia sudah berada di wammy's hampir selama setengah hidupnya. Akan benar-benar sulit melepas tempat yang sudah membesarkannya, merawatnya, dan tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Mihael dan L….

"ah. Kurasa aku tak pantas untuk bersedih, iya bukan?" kata Meadow.

"yah…kau benar." Kata mihael dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"jadi….ayo!"

"yeah…"

kemudian mereka berlari pergi.

Menerobos angin malam England…

Yang malam ini terasa lebih dingin….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"untuk kali ini….kau menang, Mihael Keehl." Gungam near sambil melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Dimana dia melihat Meadow dan Mihael lari pergi dari asrama.

"kita akan bertemu beberapa tahun lagi…dan saat itu…aku akan mengambil Meadow kembali dari sisimu…"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:**……………. (mulut berbusa)

**TempeGoreng:**…gak tau harus komentar apaan nih sayah….

**Shion-chan:** wowww……sugoii!

**LurveMATT:** SIALAAAN!! KOK GUE JADI BIKIN SINETRON!?


	9. Chapter 9: TRICK

Aaarrggh

Aaarrggh

_DOUBT & TRUST 9_

OKAY! JUJUR AJA, I LOVE THIS FICT SO DAMN MUCH. (huh??) fict ini adalah 'impian' kedua sayah setelah MPREG MxM. Ah. Ditahun ini sepertinya fict2 impian sayah terwujud semua…XD

Disclaimer: DEATHNOTE bukan punya sayah. Tapi milik Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, MADHOUSE, Maximum the hormone, NIGHTMARE (untuk soundtracks…), dan semua orang yang telah bekerja dibalik karya yang mengesankan ini XD (ceileh…)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X**

- TRICK -

_seumur hidup, aku hanya jatuh cinta sekali.Hanya kepadamu._

_seumur hidup, aku hanya menangis sekali.Hanya untukmu._

_seumur_ _hidup, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang._

_Seumur hidup..aku hanya ingin bersamamu…._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La, © Sash)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(** SPOILER:** Untuk buku 8 )

4 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Mihael dan Meadow pergi meninggalkan wammy's house…kini mereka berada didalam organisasi mafia yang membantu mereka untuk menangkap KIRA dengan cara yang cukup….Brutal.

"kemana juga tuh anak. Lama banget" kata rodd, yang sedang duduk disofa dengan ditemani 2 perempuan cantik disebelahnya.

"kurasa dia sedang menghapus jejak kematian Addison. Kau tahu, bangkai helicopter itu sangat mudah untuk ditemukan." Kata Kal yang sedang mencari lokasi jatuhnya helicopter teman mereka sendiri yang mereka ledakan.

"hm….rupanya rencanamu berjalan sangat lancar, bukankah begitu, mello?" rodd mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda yang memakai _vest_ kulit warna hitam dengan kalung salib menjuntai di lehernya.

"aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa sebelum dia sampai."

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mihael. Dia mengigit batangan coklat yang berada ditangannya.

"ck ck ck..kau ini, selalu saja menomor-satukan sniper-mu itu" celetuk sybil.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dan semua orang melihat kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

"ah. Membosankan sekali!"

seorang perempuan masuk kedalam. Dari pakaiannya, hampir tak terlihat kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan. Dia memakai _vest_ bulu, baju stripes merah-hitam yang panjang, _goggle,___dan sepatu boots.

Dan ada sebatang rokok menggantung dipinggir mulutnya.

Tentu saja dia adalah Meadow.

"ah. Matt." Kata rodd pelan. Mihael menghela nafas lega ketika dia melihat kekasihnya itu kembali tanpa luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya.

"buku ini biasa banget… aku jadi meragukan kalau buku ini dapat membunuh orang…ah, rupanya aku berharap terlalu tinggi!" keluh meadow yang memegang buku catatan hitam ditangan kirinya. Sesekali dia membuka buku itu, dan melihat lembaran-lembarannya dengan seksama.

"Jangan dipegang sembarangan. Kita tak tahu apakah buku itu berbahaya atau tidak…" kata Mihael.

"ah. Baiklah…Mello…." Kata Meadow dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"coba biar kulihat…." Kata rodd. Kemudian meadow memberikan buku itu kepada rodd, dan yang lain pada ngerubungin rodd, untuk melihat buku hitam yang dapat membunuh orang itu….

Sementara Meadow langsung berjalan kehadapan mihael, dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"kau tak apa…?" Tanya Mihael sambil mengelus wajah Meadow dengan tangannya.

"tak apa. Enggak enak hati juga sih meledakan helikopternya Addison..tapi…itu adalah bagian dari kerjaanku" Jawab Meadow yang nampak sudah biasa duduk diatas pangkuan Mihael XD

Mihael langsung membuang rokok yang menggantung dipinggir mulut meadow, tentu saja Meadow sangat kesal ketika mihael melakukan hal itu. apalagi itu adalah rokok terakhirnya untuk hari ini….dia hanya boleh menghisap maksimal 5 batang rokok dalam sehari. Tentunya peraturan itu dibuat oleh mihael.

"mengapa kau melakukan hal itu? kau tahu itu tadi rokok terakhirku!" sahut Meadow kesal.

"itu sudah yang kelima…dan aku benci jika kau berbau seperti nikotin…."mihael langsung merapatkan tangannya disekitar tubuh meadow.

"che…ternyata kau menghitungnya" kata meadow pelan.

"EHEM!"

rodd batuk dengan sengaja. seketika ngebuat meadow turun dari atas pangkuan mihael, dan pergi ngelengos entah kemana. Mihael cuman bisa menghela nafas panjang XD

"dikiranya enggak tau apa gue kalo lo pada lagi pacaran… enak bener tempat gua dijadiin tempat pacaran…" gungam rodd sambil menatap tajam ke Mihael XD

Sementara yang lain pada ketawa ngikik gak nahan.

"che, berisik….sudah urus saja buku itu!" sahut mihael kesal.

Meadow hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( Sementara, di Dunia Shinigami… )

"ck ck ck…Ryukk memang sangat tak bertanggung jawab…"

Shinigami Shidoh terbang mengitari dunia kematian, untuk mencari ArmoniaJastin.

Tak lama mencari, dia menemukannya. Jastin sedang duduk dikursi tahtanya yang bertaburan permata. Sama seperti tubuhnya yang terdiri dari banyak permata.

"_well…._ternyata shidoh…ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Jastin, mata dari berliannya itu terlihat bersinar. Memantulkan bayangan shidoh.

"ya…ini mengenai Ryukk…dia belum mengembalikan Death Note milikku… kurasa kau tahu dia berada dimana…" jawab Shidoh.

"ya. Tentu saja aku tahu dia berada dimana…dia berada di dunia manusia….dia menjadi binatang peliharaan salah satu manusia yang berada disana…" kata Jastin.

"oh ya? Menyedihkan sekali dia…aku akan mendatanginya, dan mengambil deathnote-ku kembali…." Kata shidoh. Kemudian dia terbang pergi dari tempat Jastin.

"ck. Setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih, shinigami bodoh…" gungam jastin.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"apa maksudmu kalau buku-ku hilang?"

shidoh turun kedunia manusia untuk mencari ryukk. Dan dia menemukan ryukk yang sedang berada di L.A.

"yahh…uhh…diambil…oleh manusia lain…" Ryukk terlihat gugup menghadapi shidoh.

"apa?? Manusia?? Sial! Berarti aku harus menjadi shinigaminya jika aku menginginkan buku itu kembali….merepotkan saja!" keluh shidoh.

"yaaa…sekarang itu deritamu….aku sudah tak ada hubungannya lagi" ryukk mencoba untuk kabur, namun sayapnya ditahan oleh shidoh

"katakan. Dimana lokasi manusia itu…." kata shidoh.

"er….s…sepertinya Light-kun tau…namun…fotonya tak ada…" kata ryukk.

"itu urusan gampang….aku hanya butuh lokasinya…." Kata shidoh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Buku ini dapat membunuh orang kurang dari 40 detik, dan pengunanya dapat membuat kematian sang korban sekehendak hatinya. Namun jika sang pengguna menuliskan nama orang yang sama lebih dari 4 kali, maka orang itu tak akan meninggal…..itulah singkatnya kegunaan buku ini"

kata Meadow yang membaca seluruh peraturan buku hitam itu dan menyimpulkannya. Kemudian dia memberikan buku itu kepada mihael.

"Disini menunjukan kalau setiap deathnote pasti memiliki Shinigami…dewa kematian… ya…." Tambah Meadow.

"dewa kematian? Mana ada hal yang seperti itu!" bantah sybil.

"pasti buku itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng saja…." Gungam josse.

"hush! Diam dulu…ayo kita kembali ke rencana kita yang semula… si L baru dan polisi pasti akan datang untuk mengambil buku ini kembali….jadi kita sebaiknya bersiap-siap untuk menghadang mereka…." Kata Mihael sambil membuka lembaran buku itu.

shidoh masuk kedalam ruangan. Tentunya dia tak perlu bersusah payah. dia cukup menembus atap saja.

"dapat….itulah orang yang memiliki kepemilikan deathnote-ku…" pandangan mata shidoh tertuju kepada…..Meadow.

"…dia seorang perempuan…?? Namanya….Meadow… Mail… Jeevas…." Shidoh melihat nama dan jangka kehidupan Meadow dengan mata shinigaminya itu.

shidoh kemudian berfikir. Buku miliknya tak berada ditangan gadis itu. tapi pada orang lain (Baca:Mihael) Sementara sang pemilik deathnote harus melihat shinigami miliknya…. Shidoh harus membuat Meadow memegang bukunya kembali.

Saat Mihael sedang lengah…..

"hup!"

dia melempar deathnote yang berada ditangan mihael kemuka Meadow.

"AKH!"

serentak bikin Meadow kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia langsung terjatuh kelantai.

"bu..buku itu bergerak sendiri!" sahut kal. Lalu keadaan menjadi rusuh.

"Matt!! kau--tak apa!?" sahut Mihael.

"aku…tak a…." ketika Meadow mau berdiri kembali, dia langsung melihat Shidoh yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Meadow Mail Jeevas. Pemilik DeathNote…" kata shidoh pelan.

"………….." Meadow tak dapat berkutik. (nb:ya secara gitu shidoh nyeremin banget mukanya….kayak kecoa…XD) mulutnya mengaga, suaranya tak keluar.

"matt…?" kata Mihael bingung ketika dia melihat Meadow diam dengan tampang shock.

"KKKKKYAAAAAAAA!! Si….siapa kau!?" akhirnya Meadow bisa berteriak juga. Semua orang pada kaget ketika melihat Meadow menjadi histeris. Apalagi Mihael.

"Matt! Ada apa!?" Mihael langsung berlari kesamping Meadow, kemudian dia langsung memeluk Meadow yang histeris itu.

"makhluk macam apa kau…?? Siapa kau….?" Gungam Meadow sambil menunjuk kearah shidoh. Semua orang bingung ketika melihat meadow berbicara dan histeris sendiri.

"aku shinigami….dewa kematian…" kata shidoh.

"shi…shinigami??" kata meadow.

"dewa kematian!?" mihael terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan meadow.

"kalau kau ingin aku terlihat oleh mereka, suruh mereka menyentuh buku ini…" kata shidoh sambil menunjuk kearah deathnote yang sempat terlempar tadi.

Meadow langsung mengambil buku itu, dan menatapnya sebentar…

"ayo! Peganglah buku ini…maka kalian dapat melihat apa yang aku maksudkan!" sahut Meadow sambil menyodorkan buku hitam itu kepada seluruh orang.

Awal mulanya mereka tak percaya dengan omongannya Meadow…namun…mereka segera berubah pikiran setelah memegang buku itu.

"AAAAAAA!!"

"BOSS!! MAKHLUK APA ITU!?"

"GYAAAA!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"gadis itu yang memegang deathnote-ku untuk pertama kalinya…jadi dia yang berhak atas buku itu….dan aku kemari untuk mengambilnya kembali…" kata shidoh sambil menunjuk keMeadow yang duduk disofa, bersebelahan dengan Mihael.

"..kenapa…harus aku?" Tanya Meadow. tangannya rada gemetaran. Mihael langsung memegang tangannya.

"ya karena kau yang memegangnya untuk pertama kalinya. Sekarang, lepaskan kepemilikanmu akan buku itu…dan semuanya akan kembali normal" kata shidoh.

Tiba-tiba meadow mempunyai ide. Dia bisa menggunakan shinigami ini untuk misi Kira! Tentu saja dia bisa!

"Mello. Kita bisa menggunakanya…" bisik Meadow.

"yeah. Aku tahu…aku sedang memikirkan caranya… kau sudah dapat?" bisik Mihael balik. Ah, ternyata jalan pikiran mereka itu memang sama.

"shidoh. Aku akan melepas kepemilikan buku itu…asalkan… kau mau membantu kami dalam kasus kami" kata Meadow.

"yeah… setelah ini semua selesai, kau bisa mendapatkan bukumu kembali." Tambah Mihael.

semua orang…termasuk shidoh sendiri merasa kaget saat Meadow mengatakan hal itu.

"hey—kalian gila apa mengajaknya…dalam misi ini??" celetuk rodd.

"ini untuk bukumu…iya kan?" kata Meadow sambil memegang deathnote milik shidoh.

Shidoh malah diam. Nampaknya dia sedang berfikir….

"_gadis itu….menarik sekali. Ternyata manusia itu memang makhluk yang sangat menarik…. salah satunya adalah Gadis yang Bernama Meadow Mail Jeevas itu…dan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya…Mihael Keehl…. Huh. bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka tak akan membahayakanku, iya bukan?"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Baiklah…lakukan apa yang kau suka….." kata shidoh.

Meadow dan Mihael sama-sama tersenyum menyeringai.

"game ini…akan dimulai."

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I KNOW. AND I'M SORRY.

Gue terlalu banyak mengubah storyline-nya XP aaaaa…. Gak sabar tanggal 6 juli…ihiihihihihihiihi XDD

(buat Tenchan.Purple: TENCHAAAAN!! AYO COSU MATT AMA MELLO LAGI!! AYO KITA PACARAN LAGI!! Lhaaa?? o.O)


	10. Chapter 10:i wouldn't run away

Uhuhu…

Uhuhu….

_DOUBT & TRUST 10_

Sialan. Gue bener2 bakal dihajar ama si genszz….KIRI.KUMO!! TOLONGINNN SAYAAAAH!! TENCHAN.MELLO!! NEE-CHAN!! NII-CHAN!! SHION-CHAN!! SHI-CHAN!! MEGAN-SAN!! GYAAAA!!

Tapi sebenarnya bantuan yang paling sayah butuhkan itu adalah dari… HARLOW NANGRAINI!! KESINI LOOOO!!

Disclaimer: DeathNote bukan milik saya. Bersyukurlah orang-orang yang punya wewenang untuk memilikinya. SAYAH IRI AMA KALIAN!! T.T

"_Bicara":_ itu ngomong didalam hati

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- I wouldn't runaway…-

_Aku berharap bisa melihatmu._

_Aku berharap bisa memelukmu._

_Aku berharap bisa menyentuhmu._

_Walaupun tanpa kata2…_

_Walaupun tanpa sayap untuk terbang…_

_Selama kita berada dibumi ini…aku tidak sendirian lagi…_

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( **SPOILER:** untuk buku 9)

"………………….."

mihael menatap para anggota-anggota mafianya jatuh roboh kelantai, mereka semua telah mati terkena serangan jantung. Sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh kira…

"s..shit! apa…yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" sahut rodd panik.

"shi…shinigami itu….mengkhianati kita!" tambah kal.

"ya….huh. buku itu…ada sama siapa?" Tanya mihael sambil perlahan-lahan berdiri dari sofa tempat dia duduk.

"sa…sama josse! Dan…para polisi sudah masuk kemari!" sahut sybil.

"sial! Kalian cepat hadang mereka, aku akan mencari matt dahulu!" teriak mihael. Kemudian dia berlari keluar ruangan.

"baik!" Sementara yang lain mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing sambil menahan para polisi itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"MATT! DIMANA KAU!?" teriak mihael sambil berlari mengitari setiap ruang dimarkas. Dan dia menemukan Meadow yang sedang mengisi senjata laras pendeknya.

"mello! Apa yang--" meadow tak sempat untuk bereaksi ketika tangannya langsung ditarik oleh mihael dan mihael membawanya lari pergi.

"para polisi kira itu sudah sampai kemari, kau cepat masuk ke ruang monitor. Dan diamlah disana!" sahut mihael sembari berlari dengan Meadow.

kemudian mereka berhenti didekat tangga untuk naik kelantai dua, tangga untuk naik ke ruang monitor.

"apa?? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau!?" sahut Meadow.

"aku akan mengambil sesuatu dahulu…sekarang cepat pergi! Ayo!" paksa mihael. Dia mendorong Meadow untuk segera naik keatas.

"tidak! Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa kau, Mihael!" sahut Meadow.

"ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat, Meadow!" teriak mihael.

Meadow lalu diam. Mihael benar, ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat… dan ini bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"tapi-- Mihael!"

mihael langsung menciumnya.

"aku akan menyusul nanti….sekarang, keselamatanmu adalah yang pertama…pergilah keatas…."

Mihael memegang wajah meadow dengan kedua tangannya, dan menatap matanya secara langsung. Walaupun rada samar-samar terlihat karena meadow memakai goggle.

"….baiklah…." Meadow tak bisa membantah perkataan mihael. Dia langsung naik keatas, masuk kedalam ruang monitor…

"…_tak ada cara lain…aku terpaksa memakai itu…"_

Mihael berlari kearah yang berbeda, mencari suatu benda…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"L, 2 orang yang lainnya sudah tertangkap."

Para polisi telah menyerang masuk kedalam gedung, dan melumpuhkan semua orang yang ada. Deathnote sudah berpindah tangan kepada wakil ketua kepolisian yang memimpin penyerangan itu, Soichirou Yagami.

"belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang kita duga sebagai mello… kurasa dia sekarang sedang bersembunyi, cari dia. Namun tak usah terburu-buru…"

Yagami Light mengontrol mereka dari jauh dengan menggunakan kamera kecil yang berada dihelm mereka semua. Dan melalui alat komunikasi kecil.

Sementara mereka menelusuri semua ruangan…

Mihael berlari masuk kedalam ruang monitor setelah dia mengambil suatu benda. Yaitu detonator bom.

"….huh!?"

betapa kagetnya dia saat dia tak menemukan meadow disana. Yang dia temukan hanyalah mayat teman-temanya dan monitor-monitor kamera pengawas yang masih menyala.

"sial! Kemana anak itu!? sudah kubilang tunggu disini!"

ketika Mihael mau beranjak keluar lagi untuk mencari Meadow, dia melihat di monitor pengawas kalau para polisi sedang menuju keruangannya saat ini.

"sial…" Mihael lalu menunggu mereka semua untuk berada didepan pintu ruangannya.

"ini ruangan terakhir yang belum diperiksa, wakil kepala!"

"kemungkinan besar Mello berada didalam sini…"

BLLAAAAAARRRRR!!

ketika mereka mau mendobrak paksa pintu itu, 2 buah bom langsung meledak diantara mereka.

"matsu! Kau tak apa!?" sahut aizawa yang langsung mengechek keadaan teman-temannya.

"rasanya mau mati…." Gungam matsuda yang terkapar dilantai.

"bagus, berati kau baik-baik saja." Kata aizawa.

"mello berada didalam sana…" kata soichirou sambil membersihkan bekas-bekas dinding retak dari baju pelindungnya.

"pintu masuk-keluar sudah aku ledakan, dan aku akan meledakan seluruh gedung ini! Aku bisa melihat gerak-gerik kalian melalui monitor. jika tak ingin gedung ini diledakan, turuti kata-kataku!"

suara mihael terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"_di bom? Dia tak akan melakukannya…dia membutuhkan buku itu, sama juga denganku….apakah aku harus menuruti kata-katanya?"_ otak Light berfikir. Nampaknya sekarang permainannya di kontrol oleh Mihael…

"bagaimana ini, L?" Tanya soichirou.

"turuti saja kata-katanya….baginya, ditangkap berarti mati. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindarinya…" Jawab Light.

"..baiklah…" soichirou hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"perintah yang pertama…hancurkan semua kamera yang berada di helm kalian…..dan yang kedua, buang seluruh senjata kalian…" suruh mihael. Tentu saja dia melakukan hal ini agar dia dapat mengambil buku itu kembali.

Sebenarnya..dia berharap kalau meadow tak tertangkap oleh mereka. Makanya dia menahan mereka disini, agar mereka tak menemukan meadow dan agar meadow dapat lari pergi…

Sekarang masalahnya, apakah meadow berfikiran sama dengannya?

"….semuanya. rusak kamera kalian." Suruh soichirou.

Lalu mereka semua merusak kamera yang berada dihelm mereka. Dan membuang semua senjata mereka kelantai.

"kuminta seseorang untuk masuk kedalam sambil membawa buku itu, dan lepas helmmu!" sahut mihael.

"….aku yang akan melakukanya…" soichirou lalu mengambil deathnote dari tangan mogi, dan dia berjalan kedepan pintu ruang monitor.

"bagus….mello tak tahu kalau wakil ketua memiliki mata shinigami, ini hal yang sangat bagus….ini kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya…" kata Light.

Setelah melepas helmnya, soichirou beranjak masuk kedalam ruang monitor. Disana ada mihael yang duduk diatas meja komputer sambil memegang detonator bom.

"bagus…bawa buku itu kemari, dan sekali lagi kau menjadi sandera…yagami-san" kata mihael.

"mello…"

mata shinigami soichirou aktif.

"mello...nama aslimu…adalah….Mihael…Keehl.."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Berhasil! Wakil kepala mendapatkan nama aslinya!" sahut light dan anggota yang lain.

"_apa? Darimana dia tahu!? Apa Jangan-jangan…orang ini telah dikuasai kira sepenuhnya!?"_ pikir mihael.

"kami sudah lama menyelidikimu…sudah menyerah saja.." soichirou berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cara damai, tanpa ada baku hantam.

"_apa!? Dasar bodoh! Sudah cepat tulis saja namanya di buku itu, cepat!"_ light jadi panik sendiri ketika ayahnya itu tak membunuh mihael langsung.

"aku bisa saja menuliskan namamu dibuku ini… kecuali kau mau membuang detonator bom itu…" kini soichirou yang mengacam mihael balik.

"ha-ha-ha…mana mungkin aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu? kalau kau menulis namaku dibuku itu, bom ini akan kutekan." Kata mihael. Dia masih bisa untuk tertawa.

"silahkan saja. Aku sudah siap untuk mati. Dan anak buah-ku juga sudah siap untuk mati" kata soichirou.

Mihael sempat terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan soichirou barusan.

"yagami…kau…rupanya tak pernah membunuh orang, ya?" gungam mihael.

"uh-- Jangan bergerak! Namamu akan benar-benar kutulis!" sahut soichirou.

"_masih saja begitu…sudah cepat bunuh saja dia!"_ pikir light.

"urgh." Mihael merasa terpojok, apakah dia harus menyalakan bom itu sekarang juga…?

Tiba-tiba…

BANG!

Satu tembakan di leher,

Dan Soichirou langsung tersungkur kelantai.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mihael terkejut ketika melihat soichirou tumbang, dan dia mencari dari mana asal tembakan itu.

"hh…mi..mihael…."

ternyata meadow.

dengan senjata laras pendeknya, dia menembak soichirou. Ternyata dia bersembunyi dibelakang lemari tua yang berada didalam ruangan itu…

"Matt!"

mihael langsung lari kehadapan meadow. lalu dia memeluknya.

"kukira…kau..kau sudah…" bisik mihael.

"aku…tak akan semudah itu untuk tertangkap polisi, iya bukan…?" gungam meadow dengan senyum menyeringai diwajahnya.

"HEY! APA YANG TERJADI!?"

para anggota menjadi panik karena mendengar suara tembakan, dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruang monitor yang kuat itu.

"buku itu!" mihael lalu beranjak ke tubuh soichirou untuk mengambil buku itu, namun ternyata soichirou masih sadar. Dan dia tak melepaskan buku itu dari tangannya.

"dia masih sadar, dia belum mati…" kata meadow.

"sial! Matt, cepat pakai masker itu!" mihael lalu mengambil masker gas dan memakainya. Begitupun juga dengan meadow.

BRAK!

Akhirnya para anggota polisi yang lain berhasil masuk kedalam. Mereka langsung mengancungkan senjata mereka ke arah meadow dan mihael yang wajahnya sudah tertutup dengan masker gas.

"menyerahlah mello, buang detonator itu!" sahut aizawa.

Mihael hanya diam dengan detonator bom yang masih ada ditangan kirinya.

"mello…." Kata meadow pelan.

"terpaksalah.." mihael langsung memeluk meadow, dan menekan tombol detonator bom itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"uhh…"

"matsu! Kau tak apa?"

"rasanya mau mati….lagi."

"bagus. Kau berarti baik-baik saja"

"L, gawat. Wakil Ketua tertebak dileher…."

"aku tak menemukan mello…dan yang seorangnya lagi…?"

"…bagaimana ini…?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"A--ARRRGHHH!!"

"Mihael…bertahanlah!"

Meadow menyeret Mihael pergi keluar, tubuh sebelah kiri Mihael terbakar parah. Sedangkan Meadow sendiri tangan kanannya terserempet pecahan bom, tapi dia masih bisa untuk berjalan keluar dari sana.

"sial—sakitnya…." Teriak mihael. Tangan sebelah kanannya menutupi luka bakar diwajahnya.

"aku tahu…bertahanlah…." Meadow bisa mencium bau daging terbakar, Mihael benar-benar terluka parah….

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


	11. Chapter 11:Pain

Hhmmm…

Hhmmm….

_Doubt & Trust 11_

He hurt me so badly. So I hurt him back.

Disclaimer: DeathNote adalah punya Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba yang agung….gw cuman fangirl (Abnormal) aja kok…XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- pain -

_Hujan selalu menjadi temanku._

_Aku meninggalkan hidupku diatas tanganmu._

_Orang2 bilang aku gila dan buta._

_Aku tak bisa membuatmu keluar dari pikiranku._

_Aku tak peduli apa yang kau tulis dalam hidupmu._

_Selama kau disini bersama denganku._

_Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu._

_Dari mana asalmu._

_Dan Apa yang telah kau lakukan._

_Selama kau mencintaiku._

_Selama kau tidak membuat hujan membasahiku lagi._

_Selama kau menemaniku selalu._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"……..uh.."

Mihael perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Namun mata sebelah kirinya tak dapat terbuka, karena terhalangi perban yang menutupi wajah sebelah kirinya.

"Argh! Si…sial…"

seluruh badannya mati rasa, rasanya seperti terbakar dari dalam…. Mihael masih mengingat kalau luka ini dia dapat karena meledakan bom tepat diwajahnya sendiri.

"Mihael….akhirnya kau sadar…."

Setelah dapat membuka mata sebelah kanannya sepenuhnya dan pemandangan sekitar dapat terlihat, mihael langsung melihat sosok meadow yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya menggunakan penyangga, di ikuti pula dengan perban yang membalut tangan kananya.

"meadow….tanganmu…" kata Mihael pelan.

"oh….ini..? tak apa, hanya terluka kecil…3-4 hari akan sembuh… bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, mihael….?" Tanya Meadow.

"shit-- sakit sekali…" Jawab mihael sambil memegang luka bakar yang mengenai tubuh bagian kirinya itu.

"Jangan dipegang….lukamu masih belum sembuh" meadow langsung menarik tangan mihael.

"…………………" pandangan mata mereka kemudian bertemu.

"…maafkan aku…." Gungam Mihael sembari mencoba untuk duduk.

"…untuk apa…?" meadow menjadi tak mengerti dengan perkataan mihael.

"kau…kau terluka..itu…itu salahku…" kata mihael. Ada perasaan bersalah yang sangat dalam tergambar diwajahnya.

"ini bukan kesalahanmu, tak ada yang salah! Aku memang sedang tak beruntung saja! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri…." Meadow langsung membantah perkataan mihael.

"seandainya aku bisa melakukannya, meadow..." Kata Mihael.

Meadow sungguh tak suka dengan sikap Mihael yang satu ini… selama 4 tahun ini Mihael selalu saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya… awalmulanya mihael tak setuju membiarkan Meadow ikut dengannya masuk kedalam organisasi mafia, namun…

"aku benci sikapmu yang selalu mengkhawatirkan diri orang lain! Sekali-kali khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" sahut meadow.

"seandainya aku bisa! Tapi ternyata gak bisa! Because I Love you! Kau lebih berharga daripada orang tak berguna seperti aku!" teriak Mihael.

Kemudian ada jeda. Meadow diam. Begitupun juga dengan Mihael.

"…maaf…aku…yang memulainya duluan…" Kata Meadow pelan.

"tidak…aku…maaf, sudah meneriakimu…" Kata Mihael.

"Mihael…" gungam Meadow.

"…ya…?" Mihael perlahan-lahan menaikan kepalanya untuk menatap meadow.

"I love you too… tapi tolong, khawatirkan dirimu juga… aku tersanjung melihat kau begitu peduli padaku… namun… jika kau terluka, aku juga yang akan merasa terluka…." Kata Meadow.

"…………….." Mihael lalu terdiam. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

Lalu Mihael mengelus wajah Meadow dengan tangannya.

Meadow kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di tubuh Mihael. Ya tentu saja secara perlahan-lahan, agar tidak mengenai luka di badan sebelah kirinya Mihael.

" Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa terikat denganmu…."

"ha. Bukan hanya kau saja yang berfikiran seperti itu…."

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:** syapa yah yang baru aja putus kemaren…

**TempeGoreng:** ampe2 nulis status curhat di YM…

**LurveMATT:** ARGH! Berisik! Tuh orang udah mo pindah ke palembang koq, bodo!

**SayurAsem:** eh…boleh nampangin pesan gak sih disini??

**TempeGoreng:** boleh aja sih. Lagian si sash kagak keberatan tuh kayaknya. Masih asyik marah-marah sendiri…

**LurveMATT:** (ngebacot hal2 gak guna)

**SayurAsem:** eh HARLOW….lo masih utang es cendol ama gue! Gua kan udah beliin lo CD AKG, udah gitu gue kirim pake TIKI pula ke bandung! MANA ES CENDOL TRAKTIRAN ELO??

**TempeGoreng:** EH GOBLOOG….si Harlo Nangraini itu emang dimaneee?? DIBANDUNG….mana bisa beliin lo es cendol??

**SayurAsem:** BODO! GUE GAK MAU TAU! DIA KAN SERING BACA FICT-NYA SI SASH, BIAR DIA LIAT! HAPENYA MATEK MELOLO SIH ABISNYA!!

**LurveMATT:** AH BERISIK! GAK TAU YA ORANG LAGI PATAH HATI?!


	12. Chapter 12:scars

Aaaa…

Aaaa….

_DOUBT & TRUST 12_

Mendingan wa cosu ampe mati deh daripada harus ngurusin orang mau ke palembang…. (ketawa setan)

Disclaimer:** DEATHNOTE**__bukan milik gue….bukan milik abang gue…bukan milik adek gue…bukan milik nee-chan gue… bukan milik si Harlow (terkenal banget) sialan….Bukan milik mbah gue…pokoknya bukan milik kita semua deh!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Scars-

_Aku ada disini._

_Selalu ada di sisiku._

_Kau,selalu ada didalam lubuk hatiku ini._

_Menunggu hari dimana kita bisa_

_bersama kembali…_

_aku yang tersihir oleh sihir cintamu ini._

_Hari-hariku ini hanya dipenuhi perasaan cintaku padamu._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu seperti itu dan aku ingin melindungimu.._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…………………."

Mihael membuka perban yang sudah menutupi wajah sebelah kirinya selama 2 minggu. Dan ternyata luka bakarnya itu membekas menjadi luka besar yang merusak sebagian wajahnya. Namun mata kirinya masih bisa untuk melihat.

Perlahan-lahan Mihael memegang luka bakar parah diwajahnya itu, luka kekalahannya akan KIRA-PSYCHO-GOD yang harus dia terima….

"mihael…?"

meadow melihat Mihael sedang berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi dari pintu luar. Luka tangan kanannya sudah sembuh, jadi dia tak perlu menggunakan penyangga tangan lagi.

"Jangan lihat aku. Aku menjijikan…." Mihael tak memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Meadow. dia tak ingin Meadow melihat luka jelek diwajahnya itu.

"….apa maksudmu?" Tanya Meadow.

"luka ini…"Jawab Mihael.

"Mihael…itu…." Meadow berjalan mendekati Mihael, dan berusaha untuk mengelus luka diwajahnya.

"hey--! Stop!" Mihael berusaha untuk mencegahnya, namun Meadow sudah keburu memegang/ melihat luka bakar dimukanya itu. dan Luka Bakar Mihael tak hanya di wajah, tetapi juga di pundak sebelah kirinya.

"…………….." Meadow hanya menatap Mihael secara normal. Biasa. Seperti biasanya…

"kau pasti berfikir kalau nampak sangat menjijikan….tolong Jangan lihat aku…." Mihael mendorong Meadow untuk menjauh darinya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia tak ingin Meadow melihat Wajahnya yang cacat…

"….aku melihat dirimu itu dari dalam. Bukan dari wajah. Aku tak perduli walau mukamu rusak sekalipun! Kau tetap Mello, Mihael Keehl!" sahut Meadow.

"…mead…." Mihael nampaknya terkejut mendengar perkataan Meadow.

"jika kau berfikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu karena wajahmu yang rusak itu, kau salah. Karena aku melihatmu tak dari wajah….Mihael…aku melihatmu dari dalam hatimu, dan mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sahabat dan kekasihku begitu saja?" kata Meadow.

"……Meadow…." Mihael tak berkata apa-apa, dia langsung memeluk Kekasihnya itu.

"hh--ah, miha…" Meadow nampaknya kaget pas mihael langsung memeluknya.

"terima kasih…kau sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya, walaupun aku memiliki kecacatan seperti ini…" bisik Mihael.

"Mihael….itu bukan suatu hal yang untuk di-terima kasihkan bukan?" gungam Meadow.

Mihael hanya memeluknya lebih kencang, dan tak membalas perkataanya. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki perempuan seperti Meadow, Mihael tahu dia berbeda…namun… justeru dia mencintai perbedaanya itu…

Kemudian Meadow menciumnya.

"Mihael tetap saja Mihael…" gungamnya. Mihael tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan meadow, kemudian dia menciumnya lagi.

"mm—hm…."

Kemudian mereka memutuskan ciuman itu. muka Meadow langsung jadi merah. Mihael lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya meadow dengan lembut.

"….tuh kan. Ada yang gak berubah darimu…."

"…..apa itu…?"

"you still a good kisser…"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

RAAACUUNN….WANITA….RACUN DUNIAAAAAAA…. RAACUUNN….AMPUUUUNNN…..HILANG AKAL SEHATKUU….HILANG AKAL SEHATKUU…?! HILANG AKAL SEHATKU, MEMANG KAU RACUNN!!

(GaJe banget ga sih?? Dasar matt-wife! XD)


	13. Chapter 13:new rules

Wkwkw…

Wkwkw…

_DOUBT & TRUST 13_

Che…gw pengeeeen banget masukin adegan….HAKHAKAHAKHKA! ah Jangan ah, entar di katain ero lagi ama anak-anak…XDD udah baca aja fictnya deh XD

Disclaimer: DeathNote bukan milik sayah….walaupun udah ikutan undian berkali-kali… (mang ada undiannya gitu??)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- new rules -

_Ican feel your heart in motion deep and in your heart and passion…_

_Life is strong and we are loving each other. Travel in the surface of time…_

_Every time I look up at this sky stained with tears……_

_Its empty blueness breaks my heart if the aftermath of my sorrow in the endless days…_

_Of fighting was my destiny.Lifes goes on, as long I still have_

_My burning soul that's right, even the truth loses sight of me._

_Life's goes on I wanted to protect it but your heart was_

_Shattered and those eyes which know the sorrow were there._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"hu--hah??"

"akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Mihael langsung menyapa Meadow yang baru saja bangun.

Meadow mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, pandangannya rada-rada gak jelas…. Kepalanya pusing banget, rambutnya acak-acakan…. Dan juga… dia tak memakai apa-apa dibalik selimutnya itu XD

Habisnya… tadi malam…

"ugh-- sudah pagi?? Sekarang jam berapa…?" Meadow langsung meraih handphone-nya yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil yang berada disebelah tempat tidur.

"sekarang jam 1 siang tepat…dan ini sudah bukan pagi lagi, Meadow…." Kata Mihael sembari dia memasang jaket merahnya.

"…mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Meadow yang menarik selimutnya lebih keatas. XD

" kau lupa ya? Hari ini aku harus menemui Near….dia mempunyai fotoku, aku harus mengambilnya kembali darinya…"Jawab Mihael.

"oh. Ya. Near…." Gungam Meadow.

ya, Near. Penerus L yang sah. Setelah mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Wammy's House, mereka tak mendengar kabar lagi tentang near. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia muncul sebagai anggota SPK.

Dan seperti yang diketahui…Mihael benci sekali dengan Near. Bukan karena dia yang mendapatkan gelar penerus L, yah itu juga..namun…Near adalah saingan cintanya….akan Meadow.

Mihael menyadari kalau Near mencintai Meadow setelah dia melihat sikap near yang hanya mau berbicara terbuka terhadap meadow, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat Meadow berkata padanya kalau dia tak akan ikut bersamanya untuk menangkap kira….

"jangan membunuhnya…kau bisa masuk penjara nanti…" gungam Meadow.

"che, jika kasus ini sudah selesai…mungkin aku akan melakukannya." Mihael kemudian berjalan ke sebelah tempat tidur, dan dia langsung menempatkan tangannya di tubuh Meadow XD

"apa lagi…sudah sana pergi, Jangan macam-macam lagi…" Meadow langsung melepaskan tangan Mihael dari tubuhnya, dan mengusir Mihael jauh-jauh.

"ah. Jahatnya…" kata Mihael dengan senyum menyeringai diwajahnya. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh meadow, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"…hati-hati dijalan." Gungam Meadow yang menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi mukanya.

"iya, che…." Balas Mihael.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"halle. Biarkan aku masuk."

Mihael menodongkan mulut senjatanya tepat dikepala Halle, Halle tak menunjukan rasa takut sama sekali. Dia hanya khawatir kalau Mihael akan membunuh Near.

"ah…kau ini sama saja dengan Meadow…aku tak akan membunuhnya…ya mungkin nanti…." Kata Mihael yang menarik senjatanya dari kepala Halle.

"hh…baiklah…." Halle menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia membawa Mihael masuk kedalam gedung SPK. Dimana Near Berada.

Mihael dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang terdapat layar komputer banyak sekali, kira-kira ada 26 monitor komputer berderet diruangan itu.

Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk dilantai sambil menyusun dadu-dadu kecil menjadi gedung tinggi, dia melakukannya sangat hati-hati dan perlahan-lahan.

"near." Mihael tentu saja tahu siapa orang itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Near, sang penerus L.

"Mello…." Kata Near pelan. Dia tak bergerak dari tempatnya, duduk membelakangi Mihael yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kembalikan fotoku." Kata Mihael langsung, tak bertele-tele.

"ini." Near memperlihatkan sebuah foto ditangan kirinya, itu adalah foto Mihael saat masih berada di wammy house. Mihael langsung mengambilnya dari tangan near, dan memasukan foto itu kedalam kantong jaketnya.

"aku merasa tak enak jika langsung pulang setelah mendapatkan foto ini…" gungam Mihael sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"?" near nampaknya bingung dengan perkataan Mihael.

"Keadaan Meadow baik-baik saja kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi dengannya, kau tahu kan kalau dia tinggal bersamaku sekarang…" gungam Mihael.

Tiba-tiba salah satu gedung dadu yang near susun roboh.

"…aku akan membalas budi baikmu itu, Mihael… akan kuberi tahu satu hal…. Kalau Light Yagami adalah kira…begitupun juga dengan Misa Amane, Kira kedua.." kata near pelan.

"terima kasih. Ah iya…Sebaiknya aku pergi… dia sudah menungguku." Kata Mihael. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi keluar pintu utama.

"near…? Apa…apa tak apa memberitahukan hal itu padanya?" Tanya Halle ragu-ragu.

"tak apa. Toh dia sudah memberitahukan suatu hal yang ingin aku ketahui…" Jawab Near sambil perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat dia duduk.

"…..??" Halle sungguh tak mengerti akan percakapan Near dan Mihael…

SRAAAK!

Tiba-tiba Near menendang susunan-susunan dadu yang telah dia bangun, serentak semua dadu tersebut tergurai kesegala arah. Membuat Halle jadi kaget.

"_apa maksud-mu Mihael?! Kau masih bisa pamer dalam situasi begini…aku masih tak akan menyerah untuk mengembalikan Meadow ke sisi-ku, walaupun dia sekarang sudah ada ditempatmu…."_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mihael langsung beranjak pulang. Rasa puas tergambar diwajahnya. Dia puas telah membuat Near marah, dia puas mendapatkan fotonya kembali, dan dia puas mendapatkan informasi berharga secara Cuma-Cuma dari Near…

Walaupun Near tak menatapnya secara langsung, Mihael tahu kalau Near pasti sangat marah (dan iri) mendengar dia mengatakan tentang keadaannya dengan Meadow…

Ah, suatu kepuasan tersendiri bisa membuat Near marah-marah.

Sekarang mendingan pulang, mencari data-data tentang Light Yagami dan Misa Amane.

Dan juga bertemu dengan Meadow kembali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

CLEK.

Pintu terbuka, dan Mihael beranjak masuk kedalam.

"oh. Sudah pulang rupanya…." Mihael langsung melihat Meadow yang sedang memasang laptop diatas meja kopi dekat sofa.

"ya seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Mihael sambil tersenyum. Masih ada rasa senang setelah membuat near ngamuk…XD

"ayo ceritakan padaku! Si Near bentuk-nya gimana? Berubah gak? Kalian bicara apa saja??" sahut Meadow, dia benar-benar penasaran….apalagi saat dia melihat wajah Mihael yang berseri-seri setelah menemui near. Biasanya dia ngamuk-ngamuk kalo abis ketemu ama near….

"Near…? Ah, bentuk-nya masih kayak dulu aja tuh…" kata Mihael anteng sambil melepas jaket merahnya. Setelah itu dia duduk disamping Meadow.

"lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan? Nampaknya kau senang sekali setelah berbicara dengannya…." Tanya Meadow.

"suatu hal….dia memberikanku informasi…" Jawab Mihael.

"oh! Informasi apa?! Tumben sekali dia baik!" sahut Meadow.

"kalau Light Yagami dan Misa Amane adalah Kira…. Ya, hanya itu saja…." Kata Mihael.

"oh, si anak wakil ketua polisi Jepang itu….berarti kita harus menyelidiki mereka ya…." Gungam Meadow.

"ya begitulah…" kata Mihael.

Kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Meadow.

"….mau apa kau?"

"enggak..hanya berharap bisa mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang seperti tadi malam…"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:** DASAR EROGE!!

**TempeGoreng:** WOI NYADAR UMUR!! DASAR FUJOSHI, DASAR ERO!

**LurveMATT:** EH!? GUA BUKAN FUJOSHI!! SI GENSS-SUU NOH!! HUUUU!! KALO DIKATAIN ERO SIH MASIH GAK PAPA!!

**SayurAsem:** bo, si Harlow parah banget dah… tiap hari kerjaannya ke FO melolo! Ke Ohayou, Ke Harajuku..hueee…. pengen pindah kebandung! Ngikutin jejak si Harlow!

**LurveMATT:** haduh…Jangan ngomongin si Harlow kenape, entar ada yang kangen lhoo…XD

**TempeGoreng:** JAH! Sape emang??

**LurveMATT:** ADA DEHH…. XD

**SayurAsem:** eh bo. Lo kan cosplay jadi matt….jangan kebablasan ya ama cosplayer mello…nanti kayak fict _My Pleasure Master Mello! _Lagi…HUAKAHKAHKA!!

**LurveMATT:** ANJYIS LO NEE-CHAN! Palingan kissu2…peluk2… hiah. XP

**TempeGoreng:** ntar kalo kebablasan, matt juga yang repot… HUAKHAKAKHAKHAKHKA!!


	14. Chapter 14:Jealousy

Huhuhu…

Huhuhu…

_DOUBT & TRUST 14_

Ajyib. Gila. Puas. Senang. Bahagia. Sakit. PUWAS GUA POTO-POTO MxM DI WTC PAS HARI MINGGU…SUMPAH GUA PUAS!! (gilaaakk..banyak banget yang poto, ampe jadi keder guwah XD) hohohoho…jadi bersemangat buat ngelanjutin fict neh guwe… uhuhuhhu!! Baca aja yuk!!

Disclaimer: DeathNote mau sampe mati bukan punya sayah! Walaupun sayah cosu jadi YAOI matt, yah sama aja.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Jealousy -

_My tear drops remain hidden as they are_

_In the place of hope I compose the surface_

_I don't really understand the concept of being alone_

_In your shadow is something I can make out to be your smile_

_Open the door to the future_

_it's starting to run_

_I can't turn back the days_

_Though my thoughts sway to one person…._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"….Yang benar saja."

Komentar seperti itulah yang keluar dari mulut Meadow ketika dia melihat sosok Amane Misa di sebuah _website._ Ternyata Amane Misa adalah gadis foto model jepang yang cantik dengan gaya Lolita dan rambut pirang berkuncir 2 kecil.

Namun dimata Meadow, gadis ini adalah blonde bodoh kepala angin. Intinya, Gadis ini begitu bodoh sampai digunakan sebagai Kira.

"jadi kita harus mengawasinya…selalu?" Tanya Meadow yang masih mengamati foto Misa dilayar laptopnya.

"yah…dia merupakan kunci kita untuk mengetahui Keberadaan Yagami Light dan ini membuktikan kalau dia itu bersengkokol dengannya…." Jawab Mihael yang juga ikut mengamati foto Misa.

Meadow kemudian menatap tajam kepadanya.

Mihael tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu…

"ada apa? Aku tak mungkin suka dengan gadis ini!" kata Mihael.

"oh-yeah? Lihat saja, dia 2 kali lebih manis dan lebih cantik dari perempuan yang sedang kau lihat ini. Siapa tahu kau jatuh hati dengannya…" Gungam Meadow sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Mihael.

"tak masuk akal, kau cemburu dengannya…hmph…" Mihael malah tertawa. Muka Meadow jadi rada merah, kemudian dia menutup layar laptopnya. Dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"mo tidur. Capek."

Meadow langsung masuk kedalam kamar, tentunya dengan sedikit membanting pintu.

Mihael hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Namun sebenarnya dia suka Melihat Meadow cemburu tak beralasan kepada Misa Amane. Yang Mihael tak mengerti adalah, mengapa Meadow selalu bilang kalau Amane Misa lebih cantik darinya ya? Sudah jelas-jelas Meadow lebih cantik…. (argh, dasar Mihael! XD)

Mihael perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamar. Didalam, dia Menemukan Lampu Kamar sudah mati dan Meadow sudah berada dibawah selimut yang tebal.

"Hey…akhir-akhir ini kau sensi banget, ayolah. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." Kata Mihael yang berdiri diambang Pintu kamar.

"…urusai…sudah sana Jangan ganggu aku…." Kata Meadow. suaranya hampir tak terdengar dari balik selimut itu.

Mihael menghela nafas panjang kembali. Dia tahu Meadow sedang tak berada diKondisi yang baik saat ini. Sudah 2 hari ini Meadow terlihat uring-uringan dan pucat, entah mengapa….

"baiklah…tidurlah, Meadow…." gungam Mihael.

Kemudian dia menutup pintunya perlahan-lahan, membiarkan Meadow untuk Tidur….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( 3 Minggu Kemudian )

"…………….."

Meadow terlihat kesal ketika dia melihat 7 buah layar komputer terpampang di hadapannya, semuanya terhubung kepada kamera perekam yang dipasang secara diam-diam di kamar apartemen misa olehnya. Ya tentu saja Mihael yang menyuruhnya untuk memasang kamera-kamera itu.

"sudah hampir 3 minggu kita mengawasinya…. Apa belum cukup? Aku merasa seperti stalker…" kata Meadow kesal.

"belum…kurasa Near sedang berusaha untuk mengontaknya, jadinya kita masih harus mengawasi gerak-geriknya…" kata Mihael.

Tiba-tiba terlihat pergerakan, Misa berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Serentak Membuat Mihael dan Meadow sama-sama kaget.

"ah-- mau kemana dia, buru-buru sekali!" Mihael langsung mengambil Jaketnya dan berlari keluar kamar apartemen untuk mengikuti langkah Misa.

Meninggalkan Meadow sendirian.

"huh. bahkan kali ini dia tak mengucapkan 'aku pergi' padaku." Gungam Meadow. kemudian dia mengganti semua gambar layar komputernya menjadi foto Misa Amane.

Kemudian dia menatap foto gadis itu.

Gadis itu memiliki Tampang Tolol, dan nampaknya dia enggak terlalu pinter-pinter amat. Kalau dia pintar, dia tak akan menjadi kaki tangan kira. Iya kan?

"Misa Amane….hhh….Mihael-ku sudah 3 minggu menatap wajahmu di monitor, mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, menyadap teleponmu, semuanya….aku iri denganmu, Mihael-ku sekarang jauh lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada aku…" Gungam Meadow.

Meadow mengakui kalau dia cemburu… ya wajar aja sih. Abisnya Mihael terlalu terpaku dengan 'sasaran'-nya itu, sehingga dia melupakan satu hal yang penting…yaitu Meadow. Meadow yang sudah membantunya untuk memasang alat penyadap disegala ruangan apartemen misa.

Udah gitu Mihael ngangep enteng aja lagi… padahal dia tau kalo Meadow tuh lagi gak fit saat ini, masih aja digodain cemburu…

"grrrhh!! Aku benci melihat ada perempuan yang lebih diperhatikan Mihael daripada aku!"

Meadow langsung menendang layar Monitor komputer plasmanya, hinga jatuh dan lobang besar berbekas ditengah-tengahnya. Serentak listrik komputer jadi mati karena korsleting. Sedangkan Meadow?

"SHIT--!! AW!! AW! FUCK!!"

say bad words.

kaki Kirinya yang dia gunakan untuk menendang layar monitor tersebut terluka, ada beberapa pecahan mika tertusuk dikakinya LOL (**LurveMATT:** gua pernah noh..tapi ama duri mawar XD) Meadow langsung ngerintih sakit.

"fuck…sial! Sial…" Meadow langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kesofa, dan mengangkat kakinya yang berdarah keatas meja kopi. Berharap sakitnya untuk hilang dahulu, baru dia akan mengobatinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan seseorang melangkah masuk.

"sial-- aku melupakan handphone--AH!" ternyata Mihael. Dia balik lagi.

"shit! Mihael!" teriak Meadow kaget. Dia tak ingin Mihael melihatnya dalam kondisi luka/ lemah begini, apalagi kalau Mihael tahu kalau dia abis nendang layar monitor plasma MAHAL cuman gara-gara cemburu buta ama Amane Misa.

"apa yang terjadi!? Kakimu??" Mihael langsung beranjak kesisi Meadow, dan mengamati kaki Meadow yang terluka.

"i…ini hanya kecelakaan saja! Me—mengapa kau kembali?!" sahut Meadow yang berusaha untuk menutupi kakinya yang terluka.

"handphone-ku tertinggal….bukan itu masalahnya sekarang! Kakimu kenapa bisa terluka??" Tanya Mihael.

"uh-- ini…" Meadow tentu tak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mihael kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dimana dia melihat layar monitor plasma yang digunakan untuk mengawasi Misa hancur berantakan dengan lobang besar ditengah-tengahnya.

"…apa yang terjadi disini…?? Apa..jangan-jangan kau yang…."

"DIAM! YA, AKU YANG MENGHANCURKAN MONITOR ITU SAMPAI MELUKAI KAKIKU, DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA AMANE MISA!"

"…what…?!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…………….."

Meadow duduk terdiam disofa yang sama. Namun bedanya, kakinya sudah diperban dan diobati oleh Mihael.

"…masih soal yang sama, rupanya…." Gungam Mihael.

"….sudahlah. aku akan membeli monitor baru, ambil saja uangnya di rekeningku…." Kata Meadow.

"tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya…Meadow…kau cemburu tak beralasan dengan Misa Amane. Ada apa?" Tanya Mihael.

"….entahlah" Jawab Meadow. didalam hati dia sudah sangat marah karena Mihael masih saja bertanya ada apa. Sudah jelas-jelas Meadow itu marah karena…

"hmph….."

"huh…?"

"hahahahahakakhakhkahak!!"

Mihael malah ketawa ngakak.

Meadow cuman bisa terdiam dengan tampang bodoh.

"terima kasih ya, sudah mau cemburu!" kata Mihael sembari berjalan ketempat meadow dan duduk disampingnya.

"aku--tak cemburu!" sahut Meadow. mukanya merah.

" yak ampun…kau benar-benar SANGAT perasa sekali. Lagi PMS?" Tanya Mihael Sambil mengucel-ngucel rambut Meadow.

"NO! dan-- itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut Meadow.

"lalu…? Urusanku apa?" Tanya Mihael.

"….aku benci melihatmu melihatmu dengannya." Jawab Meadow.

"…aku tahu kok." Kata Mihael yang berhenti mengucel-ngucel rambut Meadow.

Meadow nampaknya sudah benar-benar menjadi kesal. Namun dia tahu kalau dia tak punya hak untuk marah sama sekali. Dia begitu ke-kanak-kanakan jika dia marah kepada Mihael hanya karena hal seperti ini. Toh juga Misa Amane adalah target mereka, jadi….intinya Meadow tak berhak untuk marah.

"sigh-- maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi…" kata Meadow sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"..maafkan aku juga." Kata Mihael.

"huh?" Meadow nampaknya bingung saat mendengar Mihael minta maaf.

"aku janji jika kasus KIRA ini telah selesai….aku berjanji kalau kehidupan kita akan menjadi lebih baik, tak seperti ini…" gungam Mihael.

"….maksud?" Tanya Meadow.

"…hmph…. Sebaiknya kau urus saja kakimu itu sampai sembuh, baru kita lanjutkan lagi penyelidikan kita." Jawab Mihael.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**SayurAsem:** damn. Kayaknya gue tau ini cerita plotnya kemane…

**TempeGoreng:** Yah….lo gak lupa kan kalo sash itu _**Pregnancy Freak?**_

**LurveMATT:** I HEAR THAT, NII-CHAN!!

**SayurAsem:** moga-moga aja ya adegan yaoi lo ala MxM kaga nongol di tv, lo membuat bangsa ama Negara malu aja lo… parah dah lo….XD

**LurveMATT:** LHA?! SALAHIN ORANG YANG NGEREKAM DONG! NGAPAIN JUGA NGEREKAM ORANG LAGI POTO TEPAR?! (-ditampar temen-temen pada-)

**TempeGoreng:** Gua nyesel gak ikut acara JVO…gara-gara ada kondangan sialan --;;;;

**LurveMATT:** mang apa yang salah dari poto tepar sih?? (-ditendang ama SayurAsem-)


	15. Chapter 15:a gift?

Huhuhuhuh

Huhuhuhuh!

_Doubt & Trust 15_

Akhirnya ada yang nyaho juga kalo judul fict ini tuh judul OP lagu _D Grayman!_ Hahahaha… (ya, itu anda! Sou-chan! XD) kya, senangnya….hm. mo cosu apaan lagi nih ya?? Mo jadi PKQ ah!! XD

Disclaimer:** DEATHNOTE **bukan punya saya! Dan juga bukan punya studio dubbing sialan yang jadiin suara-Indon Ryukk kayak om-om girang. Dan suara Light seperti mas-mas-teng. Sialan. Tak kutuk mau kaga?! LOL

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- a gift? -

_Love is overflowing._

_The flowers that bloom in winter paints a misty landscape._

_"Strength is tenderness" I sang. For what and for who_

_Do you continue to fight for now?_

_Life Goes On, be reborn._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Amane Misa telah pergi kembali ke Jepang. Bersama dengan Light Yagami. Tugas mereka disini sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka mengejar Teru Mikami dan Takada Kiyomi.

Misi Mihael dan Meadow tentu saja belum usai, bahkan misi mereka baru saja dimulai….

"……………………"

Mihael sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuktikan kalau Yagami Light itu adalah Kira…namun bagaimana caranya? Dia tahu kalau Misa Amane, Teru Mikami, dan Takada Kiyomi adalah para pengikut Kira yang setia… apa dia harus mengunakan salah satu dari ketiga orang itu?

"uh--"

"Meadow? apa yang terjadi?"

Mihael terkejut ketika dia melihat Meadow yang berwajah sangat pucat keluar dari dalam kamar.

"uh, aku baru saja muntah….ukh-- yak ampun." Kata Meadow sambil menutup mulutnya, berharap cairan lambungnya tak keluar lagi DX

"kau tak apa?? Sepertinya sakitmu tambah parah… sebaiknya kau kedokter saja….untuk memastikannya…." Mihael beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ke hadapan Meadow, dia langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"tak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja…lalu…bagaimana dengan misi kita? Apakah Near sudah mengontakmu kembali?" Meadow langsung mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

Ini dia. Sifat yang Mihael benci pada Meadow keluar.

Kalau sudah terpaku dalam satu hal, Meadow tak akan memperdulikan apapun…bahkan kesehatannya sendiri… sungguh Mihael membenci sikapnya yang satu ini.

"belum…kurasa nanti malam atau esok hari…. hey, Meadow…sudah Jangan khawatirkan masalah itu, khawatirkanlah kondisimu sendiri" kata Mihael yang secara perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Meadow.

Meadow tersenyum padanya.

"terima kasih sudah mau khawatir, tapi aku baik-baik saja…. Misi ini lebih penting kan? Kau lebih baik memikirkan misi ini saja…." Kata Meadow sembari membetulkan poni rambut Mihael yang hampir mengenai luka bakar disebelah wajahnya.

"…Meadow…aku benci sekali dengan sikapmu yang ini… pokoknya aku gak mau tau, besok kamu aku bawa kedokter." Mihael lama-lama jadi muak sendiri ama sikapnya Meadow.

"ta--tapi?? Besok kan….kau menunggu telepon-nya near??" kata Meadow terbata-bata.

"oh--hmm….iya…jadi..aku tak bisa ikut mengantarmu…." Kata Mihael, dia memang pembuat rencana yang sangat buruk sekali.

Meadow menghela nafas panjang, dia tahu kalau Mihael itu khawatir banget ama dirinya…jadi dia tentu saja tak akan membuat Mihael tambah panik, iya kan?

"aku bisa pergi sendiri kok besok…akan kuberitahu hasilnya jika aku sudah pulang, okay?" Meadow mengelus wajah Mihael yang tak terbakar dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman kecil dipipi Mihael.

"….baiklah…." Mihael perlahan-lahan tersenyum, diapun memeluk Meadow kembali….dan mencium kening kepalanya. Meadow pun membalas pelukan Mihael….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(esok harinya, di rumah sakit…)

"….tes darah…?"

"ya, untuk memastikan kau mengalami penyakit apa."

Seperti yang disuruh oleh Mihael, Meadow pergi kedokter untuk mengecheck dirinya sakit apa. Meadow sangat kaget ketika dia disuruh tes darah oleh dokter yang memeriksanya.

"...mengapa harus begitu?? Aku gak kena penyakit yang aneh-aneh, iya kan??" Tanya Meadow.

"ya hanya untuk memastikan saja, didengar dari keluhanmu sih…uh, apa tadi keluhanmu?" Tanya Si dokter perempuan yang memeriksa Meadow.

"capek, badan gak fit, pusing, gak bisa konsentrasi, mual…" Meadow meberitahukan keluhan-keluhannya lagi kepada dokter itu.

"hm, sebenarnya aku sudah yakin kalau kau…..tapi…agar membuatmu lebih yakin, aku menyuruhmu tes darah." Dokter itu malah tersenyum ketika mendengar keluhan Meadow.

"?" Meadow menjadi sangat bingung….benar-benar bingung…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Sementara…)

PIIIPP--PIIIPPP--PIIIPP--

Handphone Mihael berbunyi. Dia melihat siapa orang yang meneleponnya. Ternyata private number…Mihael tahu kalau ini pasti adalah Near.

"ya, Near."

"Mello."

"jadi bagaimana?"

"….nampaknya aku harus pergi kejepang"

"hm…ya, aku sudah menduganya….dan mengenai ketiga orang itu…."

"Takada Kiyomi. Saat ini dialah yang memiliki koneksi ke-kedua KIRA…"

"….aku punya usulan…."

"……….?"

"bagaimana kalau….."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"A…..APA!?"

"kan sudah kubilang…."

Meadow hampir kejengkang jika kursinya tak ditahan oleh salah satu suster setelah dia menerima hasil tes darahnya.

"aku-- HAMIL!? Yang benar saja! Hal--hal itu….sudah sebulan yang lalu! Pasti ada kesalahan dari hasil lab itu, mungkin saja itu punya orang! Tertukar denganku!" teriak Meadow.

"ah. Pas sekali. Kandunganmu juga berumur 1 setengah bulan… mungkin saja kau tak menyadarinya" kata dokter.

Meadow langsung mengistirahatkan kepalanya dimeja dokter yang berada tepat ditempat dia duduk, mendadak saja dia terkena vertigo.

"_shit! Mihael….What the hell should I do now?!"_

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:** UDAH GUE DUGA, UDAH GUE DUGAAA!! BENER-KAN MEADOW-CHI HAMIL, BENER KAN!!

**LurveMATT:** YA UDAH DEH GAK USAH HYPER DONG, NEE-CHAN!

**TempeGoreng:** dasar _**Pregnancy freak **_Lo sa….

**LurveMATT:** NYOO!! NII-CHAN BERISIK!!

**SayurAsem:** oh iya….AKAHKAHKAKK!! MANG ENAK, FOTO TEPAR-TEPARAN LO KESEBAR AMA SELURUH KELUARGA?! MANG ENAK?!

**LurveMATT:** ITU KAN KERJAANNYA NEE-CHAN! NEE-CHAN YANG NYEBARIN JUGA! SOMPRET! UDAH GITU MASOKIN KE PHOTOBUCKET AKU GAK BILANG-BILANG LAGI! SOU-CHI NANYAIN TAWUK!

**SayurAsem:** AHKAHKAHKAKAHAHKAA!! MANG ENAK!! JADI ARTIS DUNIA MAYA!? MANG ENAK!?

**TempeGoreng:** gue dikelilingi oleh cewek-cewek barbarian…


	16. Chapter 16:Fear

Hahahaha

Hahahaha!

_DOUBT & TRUST 16_

Yoi! Mulai hari ini, nama wa berganti menjadi _**MATTGASM!**_ Yah, nama itu emang rada terdengar…EHEM…ya…anda tahu….EEHEM!! yah…wa juga tau artinya…EHEM! Grah! Suka-suka gwa dong! (ngomong2 nama ini ilhamnya itu darimana ya?? Myspace? Facebook? Haduh, lupa)

**TempeGoreng:** adek gwa udah _**Pregnancy freak, autis, gila, sinting…..**_sekarang dia jadi _**hentai….**_namanya aja kayak begitu… (-langsung dilempar pake sandal ama sash-)

Disclaimer:** DEATHNOTE ** bukan milik saya, _**MATTGASM**_ juga bukan, ntu milik fansnya matt yang berada nun jauh di mato… anyway, wa masih dendam ama studio dubbing yang ngisi suara L!! TTmTT

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

- fear -

_You said, "I had a long dream..._

_It was a very sad dream,_

_but what I saw wasn't one bit clouded..."_

_I said, "It's okay to cry,_

_because I'll stay by your side no matter what."_

_What I wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me..._

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow beranjak pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, dia tak menyangka kalau dia…ya…itulah. Hal itu…. terjadi hampir sebulan yang lalu…dan ketahuannya sekarang, Meadow sungguh sangat bodoh tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"…_apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Mihael? Disituasi begini….hal ini…akan menghalangi misi kami…tapi…"_

Meadow sungguh sangat bingung dan bimbang… didalam hatinya, dia tak ingin membunuh anak itu…apalagi dia baru saja mengetahuinya hari ini…

"_Mihael..apa yang harus kuperbuat…? Apa yang harus ku…kita….kita lakukan..??"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya Meadow sampai kerumah juga….dia masih bingung apakah dia harus memberitahu-kan Mihael soal ini atau tidak…. Dia takut Mihael akan marah-marah dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama anaknya….sungguh Meadow sangat takut…

"…Mihael…aku pulang."

Meadow memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah, dan bertemu dengan Mihael. Namun dia tak akan membicarakan masalah itu secepat ini pada Mihael.

"….huh?"

ketika dia masuk, Ternyata dia tak menemukan Mihael. Biasanya Mihael duduk disofa sambil sesekali memakan coklat batangannya. Namun kali ini dia tak berada dimana-mana.

"Mihael….kau ada dimana….?"

Meadow beranjak kedalam kamar, dan dia menemukannya. Mihael yang sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"….Mihael…?"

"Oh! Meadow, kau sudah pulang!"

Mihael nampak terkejut ketika menyadari kalau Meadow berada di dekat pintu kamar. Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempat dia duduk dan langsung mencium kepala Meadow dengan lembut.

"…Mihael, ada apa? Mukamu…seperti ketakutan, ada apa?" Tanya Meadow. dia bingung melihat Wajah Mihael yang terlihat takut dan sedih, akan sesuatu…

"ha? Tak ada apa-apa…lalu…bagaimana check up-mu, meadow?" Mihael langsung mengganti topiknya.

Meadow tahu dia berbohong.

"Mihael. Aku tak bodoh, aku sudah 4 tahun lebih bersamamu. Aku tahu ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu…aku tahu…sekarang, ceritakan padaku." Kata Meadow.

"……………." Mihael sempat terdiam. setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang, dia mulai berbicara.

"…Tadi Near menghubungiku…"

"…near…? Bicara apa dia? Apa mengenai ketiga pengikut Kira itu?"

"ya, tadinya aku mengusulkan kalau kita membuat Misa Amane untuk berkata jujur… namun…Near punya ide lain…."

"ide lain? Ide apa?"

"…menculik Takda Kiyomi."

"ta…takada kiyomi!? Presenter NHN itu!?"

"ya. Ternyata dia mempunyai koneksi kepada 2 kira sekaligus…"

"la…lalu…??"

"aku akan menculiknya dari NHN…makanya aku akan pergi ke Jepang."

Setelah menendengar omongannya Mihael kalau dia akan pergi Kejepang untuk menculik Takada Kiyomi, Jantung Meadow seperti mau berhenti. Apa….? Apa yang baru saja dia bilang….??

"Menculik takada!? Resikonya sangat besar sekali, Takada mempunyai banyak sekali pengawal dan penggemar! Kau bisa ditangkap oleh mereka dan dibunuh!" teriak Meadow. tangannya mengengam erat kerah baju Mihael.

"aku tahu. Makanya itu aku akan melakukannya sendiri, tanpa dirimu…" kata Mihael.

"itu sama saja! Kalau kau mati, maka aku juga mati!" sahut Meadow. ada ketakutan dimatanya, sama seperti sinar mata Mihael saat ini…

"Meadow…aku harus tetap melakukannya…ini…untukmu juga! Untuk L-sama!" sahut Mihael.

"aku tak perduli lagi! Aku tak perduli apapun!! Aku tak mau kau mati dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja! Aku masih membutuhkanmu, Mihael!" teriak Meadow sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Mihael.

"Meadow…tolong, dengarkan aku!" Mihael menahan kedua tangan Meadow, dan langsung memeluknya.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau!" sahut Meadow. dia langsung mendorong tubuh Mihael, dan berlari keluar kamar apartemennya.

"MEADOW!" Mihael tak sempat untuk mengejarnya. Meadow telah hilang lagi dari pandangannya.

"SIAL!" Mihael menonjok dinding, dia begitu kesal dan bimbang… dia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana, Menjalankan misi ini untuk membalaskan dendam untuk Kematian L, atau Meadow yang takut kehilangan dirinya?

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari semua ini?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan hanya mengurung diri disana. Berharap Mihael tak akan mengejarnya.

"_tidak….tidak….tolong, bangunkan aku….buat ini hanyalah mimpi….mimpi semata yang sangat….sangat panjang…tolong…tolong…aku tak mau menghadapi kenyataan yang seperti ini…aku…aku tak mau kehilangan ayah dari bayiku…aku tak mau…."_

( BERSAMBUNG )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem: **hm…nice…nice! _**MATTGASM.**_

**MATTGASM:** shut up.

**TempeGoreng:** cie, yang udah punya community sekarang… cieh, cieh!! Meadow-Machine-Couture lo ama Harlow gimane

**MATTGASM:** alagh. Ada si Harlow. Ada shion. Ada kk berdua.

**SayurAsem:** hm…_**MATTGASM….**_ Gwa suka ngomongnya. XD

**TempeGoreng:** Maknanya khan or….

**MATTGASM:** AKH! JANGAN DIBICARAKAN, INI FICT BUAT ANAK-ANAK!! JANGAN DIPASANG KATA2 ITU DISINI!

**SayurAsem:** fict anak2 babe lo….

**MATTGASM:** babe gua kan babe lo juga, nee-chan….

**SayurAsem:** SHIT! LoL

**TempeGoreng:** _**MATTGASM**_, apa sih yang lo pikirin sampe berani pake tuh nama XD

**MATTGASM:**….Lagi ngelamunin _LOVELESS, _KouyaYamato, SoubiRitsuka….HAKAKHAKHKAHKA!

**SayurAsem:** GAK NYAMBUNG. TOLOL.


	17. Chapter 17:Change

Nyuuu…

Nyuuu…

_DOUBT & TRUST 17_

Damprat. Poto-poto gua bener2 kepampang di Photobucket. Sialan…NEE-CHAAAAN!! BEJAD LOOOOOO!! (lari-lari nyari nee-channya)

**SayurAsem:** yeah. Gua seneng ngeliat adek gwa kalang kabut. Haoahoahaoahaohao…

Disclaimer:** DEATHNOTE ** bukan milik sayah! Pokoknya bukan milik kita semua, para fansnya….kalo iya mah adegan yaoi-nya bakal SANGAT BANYAK SEKALI…dan Near akan mati secara mengenaskan, yaitu keselek biji sirsak. (di tabok)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- change -

_And every time I look, I thought you were there,_

_But it was just my imagination_

_I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you now_

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_

_(Rie Fu, ©SNORKEL)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow ingin sekali lari.

Lari dari kenyataan kalau Mihael bisa saja mati sia-sia.

Dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama anak yang sama sekali belum Mihael ketahui.

Meadow tahu dia tak akan bisa lari lagi dari Kenyataan, sudah cukup lama dia lari dari kenyataan…seharusnya dia tak lari lagi… kini, dia harus menghadapinya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow pergi mengendarai mobilnya kesebuah gedung tinggi yang berada ditengah-tengah kota. Gedung yang dia datangi adalah kantor SPK. Dimana Near berada.

"………………."

Sepanjang Perjalanan masuk kedalam gedung itu, Meadow hanya bisa terdiam. Dia hanya memikirkan Nasib anaknya, dia tak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa seorang ayah… atau anaknya tak memiliki keluarga sama sekali…sama seperti dirinya…

Ketika Meadow sudah berhasil mencapai pintu masuk SPK, ada beberapa orang menghadangnya dengan senjata api. Yaitu Lidner/Halle, Geovanni, dan rester.

"siapa kau!? Kenapa kau mengetahui letak kantor ini?!" sahut geovanni.

"apa Jangan-jangan kau pengikut kira?!" tambah Halle.

"cepat pergi dari sini, maka kami tak akan melukaimu…." Ancam rester.

Meadow masih saja terdiam. Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia mulai berbicara…

"Namaku….Meadow…Keehl…Jeevas! calon penerus L di Wammy's house. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku tahu L berada didalam… atau yang kalian sebut dengan….Near…"

"Keehl? Kau…?" geovanni nampak terkejut ketika Meadow mengatakan namanya.

"….Mello?" gungam rester.

"_dia….dia Meadow yang asli, dia…partnernya Mello!"_ pikir Halle. dia akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok 'Meadow' yang sering dibicarakan oleh Mihael jika dia datang kemari.

"turunkan senjata kalian. Biarkan dia masuk." Kata Near lewat intercom.

"tapi near….gadis ini…." Rester nampak ragu-ragu…

"tak apa. Aku tahu dia tak akan membawa senjata…biarkan dia masuk." Suruh Near.

"…………" mereka bertiga sempat terdiam sebelum membiarkan Meadow masuk kedalam ruangan near…

"Terima kasih."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Near."

"Meadow…"

akhirnya. Near dan Meadow kembali bertemu. Setelah 6 tahun lebih tak bertemu…Near tersenyum ketika dia melihat Sosok Meadow yang dia rindukan selama ini…

"Meadow. apa yang membawamu kemari? Tak seperti biasanya…" Tanya Near.

"Apa maksudmu, Near?" Meadow malah berkata ketus kepadanya.

"maksud apa?" Near nampak bingung akan perkataan Meadow.

"mengapa kau menyuruh Mihael untuk menculik Takada Kiyomi?" Tanya Meadow.

"….itu hanya usulanku saja, Meadow….aku juga kaget ketika dia bilang kalau dia menyanggupinya….." Jawab Near.

"apakah kau pernah berfikir kalau hal itu bisa membunuhnya? Atau apa kau memang sengaja melakukannya? Jawab aku, near….!" Sahut Meadow.

Near terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Meadow yang satu ini. Didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menginginkan hal itu. Mihael Mati. Dan Meadow kembali menjadi miliknya. Namun dia tahu Hati Meadow hanyalah untuk Mihael seorang, tak ada yang lain…

"kau tahu dia seperti apa…jika aku membatalkan rencana ini, dia akan tetap nekat melakukannya…" gungam Near.

"Aku tahu hal itu! makanya aku mohon dengan sangat padamu, tolong batalkan rencana itu!" teriak Meadow.

"…Meadow…" Near lama-lama jadi merasa bersalah kepada Meadow…

"aku tak mau dia mati, aku tak mau ayah dari anakku mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini!" teriak Meadow. dia langsung roboh kelantai dengan kaki duluan. Meadow langsung memegang kepalanya, kepalanya pusing sekali.

"…a….apa katamu?" Near tak sempat mendengar perkataan Meadow barusan…

"I'm pregnant, Near! And his the father!" Sahut Meadow.

"……………" Near mendadak terdiam. Dan dia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika dia tak bertumpu ke Meja yang berada disebelahnya.

"Near….aku mohon kepadamu…bukan untuk diriku…tapi untuk anakku…tolong Jangan biarkan Mihael untuk menjalani misi itu, aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu…" pinta Meadow.

"……………." Near masih terdiam…

"near….aku tahu kau benci dengannya, tapi tolonglah…untuk anakku….near…!" sahut Meadow yang menatap langsung kepada Near.

Near tahu dia tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Meadow… dan tak akan bisa. Sebagaimanapun dia mencobanya….apalagi Meadow memintanya bukan untuk dirinya sendiri…tapi juga untuk…

"…anggaplah aku sudah kalah…" Gungam Near.

"huh…?" Meadow terkejut mendengar perkataan Near.

"kau Menang lagi, Meadow…aku kalah. Selamanya aku akan selalu kalah darimu dan Mihael…" kata Near.

"….Near…" perlahan-lahan Meadow berdiri, dan dia tersenyum kepada Near.

"aku melakukan ini hanya untuk anakmu itu…bukan untuk Mihael, dan Bukan Untukmu…" Near langsung berjalan membelakangi Meadow. dia duduk dilantai, dan melanjutkan membangun susunan dadunya.

"…terima kasih…Near….aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu…" Kata Meadow. ada senyuman kecil tergambar diwajahnya.

"…ya…" kata Near pelan. Bahkan dia tak menatap kearah Meadow lagi.

"…sebenarnya aku benci karena kita sudah tak dapat mengobrol lagi seperti dahulu, near." Kata Meadow sebelum dia berjalan keluar melalui pintu yang sama saat dia masuk tadi.

"…..ya…aku juga benci karena kita sudah tak dapat seperti dahulu lagi, Meadow." gungam Near. Diapun berhenti menyusun dadu-dadunya.

( BERSAMBUNG )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Shion-chan:** GOOD DA YO! GOOD! :D

**MATTGASM:** huuu…adekku sangat baek sekali menghargai hasil kerja kakaknya! (hug shion-chan)

**SayurAsem:** jah…yo, lo mo cosu lagi ga? Tanggal 27 ada acara…di ancol noh…

**TempeGoreng:** ancol?? Set dah..udah kaya lagunye titi kamal ajaa!! _**Waktu tamasya keBinaria….pulang-pulang ku berbadan dua….**_

**MATTGASM:** NAJYIS AH NII-CHAN! LAGUNYA JABLAY! LOL

**Shion-chan:** cosu jadi matt lagi ga ama tenchan dkk?

**MATTGASM:** Mungkin…. (EHEM)tapi dia mo loli…yah makanya gwa bikin baju loli nih sekarang…PKQ-gwa bulan agustus aja lah, waktu WGT.XP

**SayurAsem:** alaagh….sebel tuh, gak jadi MxM, gak bisa pacaran soalnya…XDDD

**MATTGASM:** URUUUSAAAAAAII!!

**TempeGoreng:** ya udah kek susah amet..tetep aja lolitaan… YAOI gih sono pake baju loli….waw.XD

**SayurAsem:** anjrit. Fanservice banget tuh! Yang cowo2 pasti seneng….XD

**Shion-chan:** KYA! Kakak2ku semuanya _**BOKEP!!**_ O.O

**MATTGASM:** DAMPRAT LO PADAAA!! SOMPREEET!! AAAAAARGGHH!!

_**(PS:**_**Sayah juga OtakHentai koq… en sayah juga bangga akan hal itu! HUAHKAHUAHKEHUAHUAKHAK!! –Ditampar orang sekomplek-)**


	18. Chapter 18:FAITH

Keehekhekek…

Keehekhekek….

_DOUBT & TRUST 18_

Nyuu bentar lagi mo abisss… kya, senangnya bisa membuat fem!Matt… huhuh….abis ini korban sayah siapa lagi yaaa…?? Uhuhkhuhkhuhkhk….

Disclaimer:** DEATHNOTE **sekali lagi, BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Hue… Movie _**L Change the world**__-_nya sedih banget, ampe nangis kejer saya….TT.TT (MENGAPA KAU HARUS MATI?! MENGAPA KAU HARUS MATEEEK!?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- FAITH -

_The sky reflects a model of my dream, surely_

_Letting this resonating impulse fly away_

_I count the dreams I've had of you_

_Quietly shut your eyes and then hold me…_

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketakutan Mihael tambah menjadi-jadi.

Dia tak menemukan Meadow dimanapun.

Hari semakin gelap, dan Meadow belum ditemukan juga…

"gadis itu--!! Dia selalu saja-- URGH!" Mihael muak dengan sikap Meadow yang selalu saja membesarkan suatu masalah… namun..dalam hal ini…. Siapa yang salah? Apa Meadow….atau Mihael…?

Mihael duduk lemas diatas meja _counter_ dapur. dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Handphone-nya Meadow, namun tak diangkat olehnya. Sudah 67 kali Mihael meneleponnya.

"kenapa…? Meadow..? kenapa kau tak bisa menerima hal yang aku lakukan? Ini juga untuk dirimu…" gungam Mihael.

Dia merasa tak berbuat apapun yang salah.

Dia tak merasa kalau mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuktikan kalau Yagami Light itu adalah KIRA bukan sesuatu yang salah.

Yang salah adalah jika dia membawa Meadow untuk ikut serta.

Ya. Itu yang salah.

PIIIP-- PPPIIIPPPP-- PPPPIIIPPP--

Mendadak handphonenya berbunyi, Mihael berharap itu adalah Meadow…

"halo!? Apakah itu kau, Meadow?!"

"….ini Near."

"Near?! Oh--yak ampun. Maafkan aku…"

"aku ingin bicara….soal rencana kita…."

"huh..?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow memberhentikan mobilnya di basement bawah. Namun dia tak ada niatan untuk turun dari sana. Dia tak ingin menemui Mihael…walaupun didalam hatinya, dia ingin menemui Mihael….

"…_aku percaya Near pasti akan mengatakannya kepada Mihael…namun….Mihael pasti tak akan menerimanya…dan juga pasti Near akan memberitahukan alasanku mengapa aku tak ingin Mihael pergi…"_ pikirnya.

Meadow tahu kalau Near menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Namun Hati Meadow hanyalah untuk Mihael.

Meadow sebenarnya tak ingin Menemui Near. Dia tak ingin membuat Near mengingat-ingat akan dirinya lagi..namun…. demi Mihael, apapun akan dia lakukan, iya bukan?

Setelah cukup lama berada dimobil, Meadow akhirnya menyadari kalau dia harus berbicara dengan Mihael soal ini…. Dan juga…dia tak akan Lari lagi.

Lari dari Kenyataan yang membentang dihadapannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…..Mihael."

Meadow perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam kamar apartemen. Dan kali ini dia menemukan Mihael yang duduk lemas diatas meja _counter _ dapur.

"Me—Meadow!" sahut Mihael. Dia langsung berlari menuju Meadow, dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat…

"Mihael…." Gungam Meadow pelan. Diapun melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Mihael.

"Meadow…akhirnya--akhirnya kau kembali kesisiku…terima kasih tuhan, kukira kau kenapa-kenapa…." Bisik Mihael. Dari suaranya, Meadow tahu kalau Mihael begitu panik dan khawatir kehilangan dirinya…

"….Mihael aku…maaf.…" Bisik Meadow balik.

Perlahan-lahan Mihael melepaskan tangannya dari Meadow, lalu mencium kepalanya. Dan mengelus wajah Meadow dengan kedua tangannya…

"Maafkan aku Meadow…" kata Mihael secara tiba-tiba.

"..untuk apa…?" Tanya Meadow.

"aku..tak memikirkan perasaanmu….maafkan aku…" Jawab Mihael. Diapun mencium Meadow.

Meadow terdiam ketika Mihael menciumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa…Mihael minta maaf padanya? Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf kepada Mihael, karena langsung pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun…

"seharusnya aku tak menyetujui misi itu…kau benar, itu bukan kewajibanku…." Gungam Mihael.

"Mi…Mihael…mengapa….?" Tanya Meadow.

"….Near. dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membatalkan misi itu…" Jawab Mihael.

"….Near….?" gungam Meadow.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(beberapa jam yang lalu….)

"aku ingin bicara….soal rencana kita…."

"huh..?"

Mihael terkejut ketika near meneleponnya, apalagi saat Near bilang kalau dia ingin membicarakan tentang rencananya kembali.

"batalkan rencana itu."

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu!?"

"kubilang batalkan."

"apa alasanmu!? Mengapa!? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengusulkan rencana itu!?"

"Mihael. Kurang apa lagi?"

"…huh…??"

"apa yang kurang dikehidupanmu, Mihael? Kau memiliki semuanya. Dan sekarang kau mau mati sia-sia? Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku, Mihael."

"….maksudmu apa, near…?"

"….Mihael. jujur saja, aku iri dengan kehidupanmu. Aku iri segalanya darimu…"

"….mengapa…?"

"karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang tak kupunya…DAN tak akan pernah bisa kupunyai….seharusnya kau bersyukur dan menjaganya dengan baik, bukannya malah menyia-nyiakannya…"

"…………………"

"kau seharusnya mensyukuri hidupmu tak seperti hidupku, Mihael."

"….near…."

" sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang rencana itu tak jadi kita lakukan…akan kusuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya…"

"….mengapa kau mencegahku, near?"

"…karena aku tahu, ada seseorang yang tak akan pernah memaafkanku jika aku membiarkanmu."

Kemudian Near langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"………………."

Meninggalkan Mihael yang penuh dengan pertanyaan…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ternyata Near benar-benar menepati janjinya….dan Mihael tak mempunyai niat untuk menjalankan misi itu kembali walau sudah dilarang Near.

"…itu kau…iya kan? Kau yang meminta langsung kepada Near, iya kan…?" tanya Mihael.

"…ya." Jawab Meadow.

Mihael tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Meadow kembali, kali ini dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali…

"maafkan aku…kalau selama ini aku egois, tak pernah memikirkan dirimu…" bisik Mihael.

"Mihael…tidak..itu tidak benar, kau melakukan semua ini untukku…" gungam Meadow.

Meadow sungguh merasa lega. Mihael tak jadi untuk pergi menjalani Misi itu, Mihael tak pergi dari sisinya untuk selamanya… perasaan Meadow kembali campur aduk…hingga….

Tes.

Airmata jatuh dari kedua mata emas-perak nya Meadow. dan airmata itu semakin banyak…jatuh menelusuri lekuk wajahnya.

"….Meadow…! kau….menangis!" sahut Mihael. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Meadow menangis, karena selama ini Meadow tak pernah sekalipun menangis….

Seperti yang dia bilang dahulu saat di Wammy's house… kalau Meadow hanya sekali menangis seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang dia menangis…untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun lebih…

"me…mengapa..? ke…kenapa aku menangis….??" Gungam Meadow. dia berusaha untuk menghapus airmata yang kerap jatuh dari kedua matanya, namun airmatanya tetap saja tak bisa berhenti…

"Meadow….sudahlah, sudah cukup….sudah cukup kau menyimpan semuanya, sudah cukup…" Mihael merasa kasihan kepadanya, sudah cukup lama Meadow menyimpan rasa sedihnya…sudah cukup lama….

"M…Miha…hentikan, hentikan aku….!" Teriak Meadow. sebagaimanapun dia mencoba, airmatanya tak dapat berhenti….diapun menangis dipelukannya Mihael.

"sudahlah….menangis saja…tak apa, sudah lama kau menyimpan semuanya…sekarang, keluarkanlah.." gungam Mihael.

"uh--Mi…Mihael..uk--h…." Meadow-pun tak berkutik ditangan Mihael, dia hanya bisa menangis… mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedih yang telah dia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini…

"Meadow….aku mencintaimu, tolong maafkan aku….atas keegoisanku…." Mihael hanya bisa melihat Meadow menangis, dia membiarkan Meadow untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan sedihnya….

Dibalik tangisannya, ada senyuman kecil.

Meadow tak menyangka kalau dia bisa menangis kembali…

Dan dia mensyukuri semuanya..

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Buat Meganchii:** YUP! Ada acara bunkasai di ANCOL! Hehe… katanya sih tanggal 27.. tapi sy ga dateng, abisnya tenchan, souchan, ama kuruchan juga ga dateng….! Kan ga enak, ga bisa pacaran…. (HALAH)

**SayurAsem:** parah dah lo. Ngajakin anak orang kejurang keputusaan milik lo, dasar anak biadab…

**MATTGASM:** KAYAK NEE-CHAN ENGGAK AJA…

**SayurAsem:** SHIT! (PWND)


	19. Chapter 19:Memories

Nyuuuu…

Nyuuuu….

_DOUBT & TRUST 19_

MAO TAMAD….ihiks!! ihikss!! Kenapa ya gwa selalu aja terharu kalo fict gwa mo tamad… (kecuali _**METROMINI!**_ YEAH! XD) huhuhukhkhuuhkh…ayoo…mo cosu di La piazza…

Disclaimer: senangnya bikin matt hamil! HAKHAKHAKAHK…. (ditampar) ehem! Mangab, salah setting… **DEATHNOTE **bukan punya saya, tapi punya Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba, dan madhouse! :D

(NB: chapter ini kebanyakan bercerita tentang masa lalu Mihael dan Meadow….haha…)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Memories-

_Ketika semuanya dimulai. Maka disanalah semuanya akan berakhir._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Meadow-ku yang cantik, apakah kau merasa bahagia?"

"tentu saja, aku punya ayah, aku punya ibu, dan aku punya adikku…apa yang bisa kurang dalam kehidupanku?"

"….rasa sakit, Meadow."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"kau ini anak yang tak berguna, Mihael. Kau sama saja dengan sampah….sampah yang harus dibuang jauh, jauh, dan jauh…."

"…….benarkah?"

"ya. Sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapanku…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ketika aku bermimpi. Disanalah kehidupanku dimulai._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow kecil berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan boneka beruang besar yang selalu berada didalam pelukan tangannya, dia berjalan turun tangga rumahnya yang sudah gelap. Karena saat itu jam 3 pagi.

Meadow sendiri terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari bawah. Karena penasaran, dia berjalan kebawah….

"….mama….? papa….?"

Meadow melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumah mereka, mereka berdua terlihat sedikit kaget dan panik…

"Meadow…ada apa? Mengapa kau terbangun?" wanita berambut merah panjang langsung berlari kecil mendatangi Meadow, dia langsung memeluk Meadow dan menggendongnya.

"ada suara ribut, mama. Apa yang terjadi…?" Meadow menatap mata emas-perak ibunya yang sangat cantik itu, diapun memiliki mata yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Meadow…tidurlah kembali, tak ada apa-apa…" laki-laki berambut _Mousy-green _pendek langsung mengelus kepala Meadow, tangannya besar dan hangat, membuat Meadow tersenyum setiap kali dia melakukannya… namun anehnya… mukanya terlihat sakit, dia menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dari Meadow….

"apakah adikmu juga terbangun, Meadow?"

"tidak…dia masih tertidur, mama…"

"baiklah…ayo, kita kembali kekamarmu…."

Wanita itu membawa Meadow pergi. Sebelum pergi, Meadow sempat melihat tangan kiri ayahnya yang berdarah… dia tak tahu mengapa, dan dia tak ingin tahu….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ketika aku menangis. Disanalah aku terbangun._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"kenapa kau tak pernah bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, Mihael?"

Mihael kecil berdiri didepan meja ayahnya, dimana disana ada ayahnya yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja, ibunya yang sedang bermain catur sendirian. Dan kakak perempuannya yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"karena aku bukan dia, ayah. Aku adalah aku. Bukan dia." Mihael nampak tenang-tenang saja ketika ayahnya merendahkan dirinya tepat didepan kakaknya dan ibunya sendiri.

"kami tak membutuhkan anak tak berguna, kenapa kau tak pergi saja, Mihael?" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ibu Mihael sendiri.

"ya… Michelle saja sudah cukup….seharusnya dahulu kau tak perlu ada, Mihael…" kata-kata itu juga keluar dari mulut ayah Mihael sendiri….

Mihael tak berkata sepatah katapun…..dia hanya menatap kakak perempuannya yang menatap balik kepadanya dengan tatapan sedih. Dia membenci kakaknya. Dan dia muak dengan keluarganya.

"ayah. Ibu…kalian tak pantas untuk berkata seperti itu kepada Mihael, dia anak kalian juga…" kata Michelle pelan-pelan.

"anak tak berguna seperti dia? Dia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sempurna seperti dirimu, Michelle…"

"ya. cukup kau saja yang sempurna, tak ada orang lain lagi…"

mereka berduapun kembali menatap Mihael.

"…………….." Mihael hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Ketika Waktu terhenti. Aku tahu kenyataan datang._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

" Nathan…..kita tak akan bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan terus menerus darinya…" gungam Mrs.Iris Jeevas kepada suaminya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, Mr.Nathan Jeevas. Dia sedang melihat Meadow yang duduk berdua dengan adiknya ditaman.

"…kenyataan kalau dia anak dengan IQ-300+? Dan banyak orang yang mengincarnya?" kata Nathan.

"Nathan…kau juga tak bisa begini terus, kau selalu dilukai oleh mereka…" iris perlahan-lahan berjalan kesebelah suaminya, dan memegang tangan Nathan yang terluka.

"itu resiko yang harus kuterima…aku tak akan membiarkan mereka untuk mengambil Meadow…." Kata Nathan. Ada kesedihan dimatanya…

"…aku sudah berbicara dengan Mr.Wammy… dia bilang dia bisa menjaga Meadow dan Faith, kalau Kita sudah…." Kata Iris pelan.

"maafkan aku….kau…sampai terbawa dalam masalah ini, seharusnya aku tak membawamu…membawa Meadow, dan Membawa faith…!!" gungam Nathan. Dia memukul pinggiran jendela dengan cukup keras.

"aku yang mengikutimu, Nathan……kau tidak mengajakku, tapi aku memang mengikutimu…Meadow dan Faith juga anak-anakku, dan aku ibu mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan disisi mereka…" iris perlahan-lahan memeluk Nathan.

"…….iris…." Nathan-pun membalas pelukannya.

Karena dia tahu kalau dia tak akan bisa merasakannya lagi cepat atau lambat…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ketika pagi datang. Kutahu kau tak disampingku_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari ini hujan… angin berhembus dengan kencang, dinginnya bisa sampai kedalam tulang….

BRUK!

Mihael ditendang keluar pintu rumah oleh ayahnya.

"pergi saja kau dari sini! Menyakitkan mata saja kau!!"

Mihael mencoba untuk berdiri kembali, namun benturan yang dia alami sangatlah keras…membuat pundaknya terluka. Dia hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya dijalannan yang keras dan dingin.

"kami hanya butuh Michelle…anak tak berguna sepertimu sebaiknya pergi saja!"

dengan susah payah akhirnya Mihael dapat berdiri tegak juga. Dia menatap semua anggota keluarganya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Mihael merasa marah, benci, kesal, dan sakit dari dalam…dia tak menyangka kalau keluarganya sendiri dapat menendangnya keluar….

"…kuharap…kalian menyesal!"

Mihael mencoba untuk tidak menangis, namun air mata kecil jatuh dari mata birunya itu…. dia merasa benar-benar hancur…. Kemudian dia berlari pergi menjauhi rumahnya…jauh…jauh….dan jauh…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ketika malam datang, menjemput kesendirianku…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Meadow menatap keluar jendela mobil. Langit gelap, dan hujan turun dengan derasnya diluar sana….kemudian dia melirik kesampingnya. Dimana ada Faith, adik laki-lakinya yang sedang tertidur menyender ditubuhnya…

"Meadow, adikmu tertidur ya….?" Iris yang duduk dikursi depan menatap kebelakang.

"yah. Tak apa kok…" kata Meadow sembari memeluk faith agar lebih mendekat kesisinya.

"hari ini hujan…." Gungam Nathan yang sedang menyupir, dia melihat dengan focus kedepan. Karena hujan hampir membuat jalanan tak terlihat sama sekali….

"ya……" tambah iris. Dia melihat keluar jendela mobil juga.

Meadow merasa ada yang aneh…semua ini, perasaan ini, hal ini…dia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi…dia tahu…dan dia bisa merasakannya…

"NATHAN!!" tiba-tiba Iris berteriak, ketika dia melihat jarum kecepatan mobil mereka dalam posisi maksimal. Dan mobil mereka melaju dengan sangat cepat/ tidak terkontrol lagi….

"be….bergerak sendiri! Tak bisa kuhentikan!!" Nathan mencoba untuk menginjak rem, namun rem-nya tak berfungsi….

"mama!? Ada ap--"

tiba-tiba tercium bau darah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ketika kegelapan tiba. Kesedihanku pun terasa kembali…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Berhentilah Mengeluh, Meadow."

"iya, kau juga. Mihael."

"karena aku tahu kita tak akan mengalami kesedihan lagi…"

"ya, kau benar…"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** HUEEEEE…..!! (nangis beler)

**Shionchan: ** nee-chan!! Gilaaak!! KEREN BANGET TUH FICT MPREG MxM-nya si BBT!! KEREN BANGET!! (sparkle2 eyes)

**TempeGoreng:** mang bisa aborsi pake gantungan jaket!? Si mello ada-ada aja yak…??

**SayurAsem:** tau…hii…ga mo bayangin…!!

**MATTGASM:** KOK MALAH BICARAIN FICT LAEN SIH!? _DOUBT & TRUST _ MO ABIS NIH!! JAHAT BANGET SIH LO PADA!! GWA KAN CINTA BANGET AMA INI FICT!! TToTT

**TempeGoreng:** ha? Ngomong apa lo? Daia?? Sugus??

**MATTGASM:**…………………….


	20. Chapter 20:forever

HUEEEE

HUEEEE!!

_DOUBT & TRUST 20_

LAST CHAPTER….!! (Nangis) gwa selalu saja nangis ketika menulis last chapter…huuhuhukkk….dasar lemot….DX Mihael…ama Meadow…yah…semoga bisa memakai chara kalian lagi…!! Di fict yang laen…!! Huwe.

Disclaimer: tau ah gelap. Ente juga tau kan siapa yang punya deathnote? (pembaca: TAUK LAH!! EMANG ELO!! GUBERNUR JAKARTA AJA KAGA TAU!!)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Forever-

_I raise my voice and touch the hand that reached out to me_

_The eyes of this miracle take on an unimaginable shape_

_From your answer, I feel the warmth nestling in_

_I'm glad I believed, my eyes suddenly brimmed with tears_

_Two flowers overlapping over time…_

_(AngeLa;;Shangri-La ©SASH)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Rangkaian bunga _Gysophilia_ tertata rapi ditengah-tengah 2 batu nisan yang berada disebuah tanah lapang dengan satu pohon _cherry blossom_ yang berada dibelakang kedua batu nisan tersebut.

Di kedua batu nisan tersebut tertulis nama Quillsh Wammy, dan L LawLiet. Ya. Itu adalah batu nisan L dan Watari.

"……………….."

Mihael, Meadow, dan Near berdiri didepan kedua batu nisan itu. mereka sama-sama memakai baju hitam (agak susah membayangkan near memakai baju hitam… duh. DX) Meadow meletakan bunga _gysophilia_ lagi diatas batu nisan punya L. kemudian dia menutup matanya dan mulai berdoa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_L-sama…._

_Kini semua telah usai…_

_KIRA sudah tertangkap…_

_Light Yagami, Teru Mikami, dan Misa Amane sudah menemui esekusi mereka…_

_Maafkan aku._

_Karena aku membangkakang pada perintahmu saat di wammy's house._

_Maafkan aku. _

_karena aku tak menemuimu saat kepergian terakhirmu dari wammy's house…_

_lalu…Terima Kasih._

_Karena sudah menjagaku sampai sekarang ini…_

_Aku sayang padamu….dan aku juga sayang kepada Mihael…_

_Mihael yang telah mengubah hidupku, mengubah semua pendirianku akan dunia, mengubah keegoisanku… apakah sudah takdir aku bertemu dengannya? Yang menggantikan diri L-sama dihadapanku…._

_Aku sayang padanya._

_Aku juga sayang L-sama._

_Dan aku juga sayang Near._

_Sebenarnya aku tak mau begini. Aku tak mau kita berpecah… Namun Near sudah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, L-sama juga telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri disana…_

_Lalu… _

_Aku dan Mihael._

_Entahlah._

_Aku masih belum memberitahunya…_

_Kalau aku mengandung anaknya…._

_Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu tidak baik._

_Berbohong kepada Mihael…_

_Tapi aku bersyukur. Dia tak pergi kejepang, saat itu…_

_Dia tak jadi mati._

_Walaupun aku tahu dia…tidak. Kita…akan mati juga…_

_Namun setidaknya aku masih punya waktu….._

_Uh…nampaknya omonganku ngelantur…_

_Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus ngomong apa…_

_aku harap L-sama bahagia disana…bersama dengan Mr.wammy… aku harap…semua orang yang kusayangi bahagia, Near, Linda,mama, papa, Faith…. Dan Mihael…_

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Meadow."

Mihael menepok pundak Meadow, mangisyaratkan kalau Near tak bisa menunggui mereka lebih lama lagi.

"oh. Maafkan aku Near, kau kelamaan menunggu….setelah ini kau masih ada tugas di paris bukan…?" Meadow langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Near yang dari tadi diam saja.

"ya. Maaf karena aku tak bisa lama-lama disini." Near memang tak pernah berubah. Walaupun dalam suasana yang hening seperti ini, dia tak menampilkan sedikitpun ekspressi diwajahnya itu…

"tak apa…pergilah, near…." Meadow tersenyum kepadanya. Nearpun membalas senyumannya, kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua….hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"……………."

Kemudian Meadow memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke batu nisan L.

Mihael perlahan-lahan tersenyum…..kemudian dia menutup matanya. Merasakan angin berhembus dengan lembut…menjuraikan rambutnya…

Didalam hati, diapun berdoa juga…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Apakah ini takdir?_

_Jika saja aku tetap pergi kejepang…untuk mengejar KIRA…_

_Mungkin aku tak akan bisa berada disini, berada dimakam Mr.Wammy dan L-sama…bersama dengan Meadow…_

_L-sama._

_Apakah sudah takdir?  
_

_Aku bertemu dengan Meadow?_

_Meadow yang teramat kusayangi dan kucintai._

_Aku tahu dia lemah, tak berdaya, dan rapuh…_

_Namun dia bisa menutupi semua itu, dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan rasa sakitnya selama ini…_

_Kadang-kadang aku merasa kasihan padanya….namun aku tahu dia tak ingin merasa dikasihani…baginya, itu adalah sebuah kelemahan…_

_Nampaknya dia benar-benar menerima ajaran L-sama yang berikan dengan sangat baik, ya?_

_Meadow memang gadis yang sangat menarik…_

_Dia sudah banyak membantuku. Dia sudah banyak mengajariku. Dia sudah banyak mengubah hal-hal penting didalam hidupku…_

_Aku ingin sekali berbuat sesuatu untuknya…_

_Sesuatu yang kekal dikehidupannya…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Meadow…." Mihael melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Meadow, kemudian dia mencium kepalanya.

" ada apa…?" Meadowpun membalas ciumannya, kemudian dia beranjak duduk didepan batu nisan L.

"sebenarnya….aku ingin berbuat sesuatu untukmu…sesuatu yang kekal…dikehidupanmu…" gungam Mihael.

Meadow sempat terdiam. Kemudian dia tertawa.

"hahaha….bukankah sudah, Mihael?" Tanya Meadow yang mencoba untuk mengontrol tawanya.

"huh?" Mihael bingung mendengar perkataan Meadow.

"kau memberiku seorang anak, bukankah itu ikatan kekal namanya?" gungam Meadow.

kemudian angin berhembus kembali. Menerpa elopak bunga _gysophilia_ dan _cherry blossom _ kesegala arah.

"…………" Mihael terdiam dengan mata tebalak.

"maaf ya. Aku tak memberitahukanmu… kalau kau mau tahu…. Itulah alasanku, mengapa aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku…." Kata Meadow pelan. Sesekali dia membersihkan rambutnya dari kelopak bunga yang jatuh.

"hmph…" Mihael perlahan-lahan berjalan kebelakang Meadow yang sedang duduk, dan mencium kepalanya lagi dari atas.

"berapa bulan?" Tangan Mihael perlahan-lahan melingkar dileher Meadow.

"2 months…" kata Meadow sambil memegang kedua tangan Mihael yang melingkar dilehernya.

"nampaknya kita memiliki Tugas baru, iya bukan?" Tanya Mihael dengan senyum playfull diwajahnya.

"kau benar." Jawab Meadow yang jadi tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Mihael.

Kemudian mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke batu nisan L dan watari.

"terima kasih….." merekapun sama-sama tersenyum ketika melihat batu nisan itu kembali.

Angin lalu menghempaskan kelopak bunga naik keatas, hingga keatas Langit…

Kini, semuanya telah dimulai kembali…

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!! HUAAAA!! MEADOWCHII!! AI LOP YUUUU!! HUEEEEEEEEE!!

**ShionChan:** yay! Tamad juga akhirnya! :D :D

**MATTGASM:** uhh…sniff…..makasih….yang udah mo baca en review….makasihh banget…itu berharga banget buat saya…. Apalagi semua fict-sayah kan nonsense semua…hehehe….

**ShionChan:** yaaa….kok nangis sih kak!?

**MATTGASM:** KANGEN TENCHAN, KANGEN SOUCHII, KANGEN KURUCHAAAANN!! TTwTT PENGEN MAKAN NASI UDUKNYA TANTE!!

**ShionChan:** JAH!! KIRAIN….

**MATTGASM:** apa bikin sekuel kedua ya….?? Hueee….


	21. Chapter 21: Endings

**Title:** DOUBT & TRUST

**Pair:** Mello x (fem!) Matt/Meadow

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warnings:** OOC/AU-ish

© **Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Endings -

"_Jika kita hanya menghadap kesamping, lantas kita akan cemburu dan menginginkan milik orang lain, bukan?"_

"_Kalau melihat kebawah, kita mungkin akan ketakutan saat menyadari betapa lemahnya kita."_

"_Karena itu, lihatlah selalu kedepan, ke atas."_

(untukmu.)

**X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"percayakah dirimu dengan suatu '_kebetulan'_, Mihael?"

Saat itu musin gugur, gadis itu duduk dibawah pohon _willow _tempat kami pertama kali bertemu, kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu melihat tepat kearahku, dan rambutnya sedikit terbang karena angin musim gugur yang berhembus dengan kencangnya ke arah kami. Aku berdiri dihadapannya, dia tersenyum kepadaku, akupun membalas senyumannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak perduli dengan semua hal itu...aku tidak percaya." Ujarku. Dia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar jawabanku, kukira dia menertawai jawabanku yang terdengar sangat aneh...

"Ya, akupun juga merasa seperti itu... aku tak percaya kalau pertemuan kita ini hanyalah sebuah '_kebetulan' _belaka." Aku melihat dia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat dedaunan yang jatuh ketanah. "Aku tak menyebut pertemuan kita sebagai '_kebetulan'_ semata, namun aku menyebutnya sebagai; '_takdir.' "_

Ya. Dari sinilah, aku percaya.... kalau pertemuan kami memang sudah _takdir._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"_walaupun kau membuat duniamu sendiri, berusaha menjauhi semua kenyataan yang ada, dan realita yang telah menunggumu diujung sana..."_

"_Semua itu akan datang kepadamu, suka maupun tidak."_

"_Jadi, berhentilah lari dari kenyataan dan hadapilah takdirmu."_

(semua yang telah kita lalui, itu hanya untuk pelarian semata.)

**X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Mihael! Mihael! Lihat, lihat! Aku mendapatkan uang!"

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen kami yang masih sangat berantakan, aku yang saat itu sedang membenahi peralatan elektronik dengan segera mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia berlari masuk kedalam ruangan, masih memakai sepatu boots yang berbunyi keras ketika menyentuh lantai.

Gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya padaku, akupun memeluknya dengan erat, dan memendamkan wajahku dipundak kecilnya, bisa kucium wangi rambutnya yang berbau seperti Lavender. Lalu kulepaskan dia secara perlahan-lahan....

"Lihat...uang ini cukup bukan, untuk membeli laptop dan peralatan lainnya?" Dia menunjukan banyak sekali lembaran uang, aku terkejut ketika melihat uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak itu.

"Kau...kau mendapatkannya dari mana, Mead?" tentu saja aku merasa curiga, karena tadi dia pergi katanya untuk mencari sesuatu, dan pulang-pulang dia membawa uang sebanyak itu....

"Ah...ini...sebenarnya ini hasil dari beberapa console game-ku yang aku jual tadi..." dia tersenyum menyeringai. Console game? Apa? Dia menjual console game pemberian terakhir orang tuanya?!

"Apa katamu?! Kau menjual console game pemberian orang tuamu untuk membeli peralatan misi kita?! Kau seharusnya tak perlu melakukan hal itu, aku yang akan mencari uang!" aku tak menyadari kalau aku berteriak cukup kencang sambil memegang pundaknya dengan kuat...

Dia tersenyum kembali, bahkan dia tertawa setelah mendengar kata-kataku... "Tak apa, Mihael. Ini untuk misimu...misi kita, aku tak keberatan. Toh sudah saatnya aku melupakan semua kenangan masa laluku, tak baik menyimpan barang dari masa lampau yang ingin dilupakan terlalu lama..."katanya.

Aku sungguh tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat... gadis ini membuatku kagum... mengapa dia bisa dengan semudah itu melepas apa yang dia milki untuk orang lain?

Padahal aku sama sekali tak berharga untuk dia kasihi...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

"_Cita-cita adalah harapan yang 'ideal' bagi setiap orang, dan merupakan target yang mesti dicapai."_

"_tapi bagaimana jika ternyata kita gagal menggapai cita-cita?"_

"_Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan berani gagal, karena orang yang gagal itu adalah orang yang berhenti untuk mencoba."_

(masih percayakah dirimu dengan kata-kataku yang kau bilang bisa membuatmu bahagia?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

"Apa ini...? mengapa tidak bisa berhenti? Hentikan aku, tolong hentikan aku!!"

Sejak bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya menangis. Air mata itu jatuh dari kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, aku melihatnya merinding, dia terlihat seperti tak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri...

"Meadow...sudah cukup, kau sudah memendam semuanya terlalu lama..." ku hapus airmatanya menggunakan jari tanganku, namun air matanya masih tetap mengalir turun, menuruni lekuk pipinya... seakan-akan airmatanya itu telah terbendung lama sekali dan ketika pecah, tak bisa dihentikan.

"Tidak....Mihael, tolong hentikan aku...hentikan air mata ini..." pintanya sambil nangis terisak-isak. Menurutku wajar saja... dia tak pernah menangis kembali selama 5 tahun lebih setelah kematian orang tua dan adiknya, dan hari ini dia menangis... mungkin dia sudah lupa bagaimanakah _caranya._

"Tidak... menangislah, Meadow... lepaskan semuanya, lepaskan segala hal yang telah kau kunci rapat-rapat didalam hatimu..." kedua tanganku memegang wajah mungilnya, telapak tanganku dengan seketika jadi basah ketika memegang pipinya, namun aku tak perduli.

Aku menyadari betapa rapuhnya dia, betapa kelam masa lalunya, begitu berat rasa penyesalan yang dia tanggung, namun dia tak mau untuk dikasihani... padahal dia mengkasihani _dirinya sendiri..._

Aku membawanya mendekat ke tubuhku, dengan cepat dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku, kemudian dia menangis dipundakku. Dia meneriakan hal-hal tak jelas, aku membiarkannya untuk menangis dan berteriak sekencang yang dia mau...

"Menangislah sampai kau puas, Meadow."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

"_setiap orang, pasti memiliki sisi buruk. Sisi buruk tersebut ditutupi rapat-rapat karena kuatir dijauhi jika diketahui orang lain."_

"_Manusia lebih gampang menemukan hal-hal buruk daripada menyadari sisi positif dalam diri mereka."_

"_cintailah diri sendiri sehingga kamu bisa menemukan kelebihanmu."_

(masihkah kau perduli, untuk menyimpan beberapa kenangan milik kita?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**~Normal POV~

"Papa!" seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun langsung menghantam sebuah tempat tidur besar, dia lalu mengoyang-goyangkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur dibalik selimut, sampai orang itu terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Madden... hentikan, ini masih pagi..." Mihael menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi semua tubuhnya, anak kecil yang tadi menganggunya jadi kesal, maka dia menganggunya lagi. "Papa! Papa! Ayo bangun, Mama telah menunggu diluar!!" sahut anak itu, anak yang memiliki rambutberwarna mousy-green pendek dan mata bulat berwarna biru terang.

Akhirnya Mihael menyerah juga kepada puteranya yang masih kecil itu, dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, Madden langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur dan mulai untuk melingkar dikaki ayahnya yang jangkung.

"Selamat pagi, Papa!" sapa anak itu, Mihael tersenyum padanya, dia langsung mengangkat Madden dengan sangat mudah dan menggendong anak itu sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. "Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Madden." Ucap Mihael sambil memainkan tangan kecil Madden.

Mihael menurunkan Madden ketika dia melihat Meadow sedang duduk dikursi meja makan, sambil meminum segelas kopi panas. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mihael dan Madden ketika dia menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua. "Selamat pagi, kalian berdua." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis diwajah lembutnya.

"Mama!" Madden langsung berlari menghampiri Meadow, Meadow mengangkat puteranya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Mihael tersenyum melihat mereka berdua di kejauhan, kedua '_barang berharganya_', kedua '_mimpinya', _yang menjadi acuannya untuk terus hidup dan tak menyerah. Mihael tak habis pikir, mengapa dia hampir menyerahkan semua ini demi sesuatu yang tak pasti?

"Mihael, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana? Ayo kemari."

"Hmm? Baiklah..."

hidup ini terus berlanjut, suka atau tidak.

Dan orang-orang akan terus berjalan, suka atau tidak.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** U & I, **_**Letto.**_)

**MATTGASM: **ha....haha? akuh doyan ma_ center text_nyah. xD *_dibotakin kepalanye_* hahaha.... ngga sadar, lagi ngetik _spinoff_chapter buat ini panpik... soalnya jadi keingetan ma ini panpik pas denger lagu _Doubt & Trust_-nya Access... (_yah scara gitu judulnye sama_) iseng amat yah diriku... xP

**Last Words:** "_Toh sudah saatnya aku melupakan semua kenangan masa laluku, tak baik menyimpan barang dari masa lampau yang ingin dilupakan terlalu lama..._" ha? Gwa kaga bakal buang lah barang ntu... ini _gelang?_ Buktinya masih awet. XD entah bagaimana nasip _Tuan Keju-_gua.... ;|


End file.
